VALOR
by mdizzle
Summary: The Guardians of the Veil are about to meet the Warriors of the Veil. They are five brothers who's powers derive from five birds of prey Eagle, Hawk, Falcon, Owl, and Crow. Watch as Victor, Adam, Lance, Oscar, and Rodger try to control their new powers.
1. Changes

**V.A.L.O.R.**

This is a little something I've been meaning to do for a while. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Haylin's grandmother opened the door to see an old man with a very long beard. However, despite his age he was very well built.

"John, nice to see you again. I'm glad you got my call." Said Haylin's grandma.

"I came over as soon as I could. And might I say, you're looking as lovely as ever." Said John winking at her.

This made her giggle like a young school girl as she refused to look at him.

"Cheeky devil!" giggled Haylin's grandma.

Luckily before the two could continue to flirt a certain wind guardian walked in on John kissing her grandma's hand causing her to giggle.

"Hey grandma what…EW! Stop flirting with my grandma!" said Haylin.

"Haylin! This man almost became your grandpa at one time!" said her grandma.

"EWWW!" said Haylin.

"Ahem, but I am afraid she's right, I uh have some business with your grandma to settle." Said John.

"Follow me." Said Haylin's grandmother.

Haylin gave a silent prayer that grandmother wouldn't do anything that a teenager would do and went out to meet her friends.

John followed the elderly woman to what appeared to be a dead end.

"Is anyone looking?" asked the former guardian.

John quickly looked behind him and said "Nope. Not a soul."

"Good."

She pushed a small square on the wall and a secret door opened that only she knew about. Not even her family or the other guardians knew about this door.

The two went down a long stair case until they reached another dead end. She pressed one of the bricks like a button and it slid out to reveal it was hollowed within. However, the really remarkable thing was that was a golden glow coming from inside.

"You were right to call me Mrs. Lin. This can only mean one thing." Said John.

"You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

"I'm afraid so. Just as there were new guardians chosen to protect the veil, there have now been new warriors chosen to fight for the veil." Said John.

He reached in and pulled out a golden arrow head.

"Sigh. I'm getting too old to pulled back into this stuff." Said John.

"You're preaching to the choir buddy."

"Well I got certain five teenagers in mind who might fit the bill on who the next guardian is but I can't necessarily know for sure until I bring the golden arrowhead in front of them." Said John.

"Exactly who are these teenagers?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in high school from a neighbor city, one older brother looked on at the athletic field with a smile. He was the eldest by two years of the five brothers, His name was Victor, he had red hair and always looked out for his brothers.

Down on the football field, Adam was trying out the new play as a quarterback. He wasn't the oldest but he had the most muscle mass for sure. He had brown hair and always had more brawn to spare.

"Blue 22! Blue 22! Green 27! Hut! Hut! Hike!" shouted Adam.

It was just practice but that didn't mean that Adam wasn't going to give it his all. Adam faked throwing the ball and plowed through a couple of blockers and actually jumped to the field goal.

Victor rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. That jump was longer than humanly possible.

Down at the track that surrounded the football field was the track team's number 1 runner Lance. Even though he was as old as his other brothers, with the exception of Victor, he was considered the youngest because he was the most shy.

When the coach told him he could start Lance shot off like a bullet. Victor once again rubbed his eyes, Lance was always fast but he was never that fast. But he put it out of his mind as the coach started to congratulate him on beating the school record.

In the science wing that just over looked the outside was Oscar. He might have been the scrawniest but he was most assuredly the smartest. Hell, even Victor went to him for help on his homework, not something he was too proud of considering he was older. However, just because he was smart did not mean he took things lying down, you piss him off and you'll be pranked so fast you won't know what hit you…although with his glasses on he did kind of look like an owl sometimes.

Then there was Rodger…he was always kind of a loner but still held tight family bonds with his brothers. He always wants people to think he's some sort of tough guy but on the inside he was really just a big softy. His brothers loved to tease him about it.

After Lance and Adam were done with practice the five brothers left the high school.

"So where'd you guys want to go this time?" asked Rodger.

"Let's go to John's for some burgers and hot dogs." Said Oscar.

"Hold up guys! Haven't you noticed anything weird going on today?" asked Victor.

The four brothers looked at each other then at their eldest.

"What do you mean Vic?" asked Lance.

"It's just that…oh forget it! Come on and let's go!" said Victor.

However, when they got to the fast food restaurant labeled 'John's Grill' they found a sign that said it was closed because he was out of town.

"Out of town? But John is never out of town!" said Adam.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it except go home and hope he's here tomorrow." Said Victor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night…

Oscar was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oscar! Have you been into the sugar again!" asked Victor.

"Nope! But for some reason I'm feeling VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY active!" said Oscar.

Victor looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:00.

"Sigh. It's too late at night for me to deal with this. I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same!" said Victor.


	2. Warriors Unite

Well here's the next chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The next day the five brothers went down to John's to actually find it open. They entered to find John grilling some burgers.

"Hey John, where were you yesterday. It's not like you to just leave the shop unattended on out of town business." Said Victor.

"I uh had to pick up a package out of town." Said John.

"Heh. Whatever." Said Victor.

Victor went to his brothers and sat at their usual table. Once John was sure all the other customers were gone he went over to his sign and switched it from open to close.

He walked over to his five best customers with a sigh.

"Boys I want you all to be serious for a second with me after I show you something." Said John.

"What is it John?" asked Oscar.

John gave a big sigh.

"Well first tell me. Have any of you noticed anything odd happening to you as of late?" asked John.

"Nope." Said Adam.

"Nodda." Said Lance.

"Not a thing." Said Oscar.

"Zip." Said Rodger.

"Oh you guys have got to be kidding me!" said Victor.

Everyone turned to the eldest brother in bewilderment.

"Lance shattered the school record when yesterday he wasn't anywhere close to it! Adam, I don't know if you noticed by that leap you did yesterday was farther than humanly possible! And Oscar, don't you think it's just A BIT odd that you were up so late with no possible reason for your lively hood?" asked Victor.

The four brothers put a hand on their chin in deep consideration.

"Now that you mention it that was a bit illogical." Said Oscar.

"And it did feel almost like I was flying or something." Said Adam.

Lance hung his head sadly.

"I thought all my hard work was finally paying off." Said Lance sadly.

"Oh come on! I think you're all just crazy is all! Look at me, nothing weird has happened to me!" said Rodger.

"Oh by the boys, here's your fries." Said John.

He placed the fries on the table and Rodger started to eat it hungrily. He stopped when he noticed everyone starring at him.

"What?" asked Rodger.

"You were going at those fries like crow." Said Adam.

Rodger was about to eat another fry in the same manner but put it down in defeat. "Aw crud." Now he had nothing to back up his theory.

"What about you Victor? Have you gone through any major changes?" asked John.

"Well there has been one change…my eye sight. It's gotten so much better I'm tempted to have people call me eagle eye." Said Victor.

"And how many girls have you scoped with those eagle eyes?" asked Lance.

Adam bopped him on top of the head.

"That is no way to talk to our big brother!" said Adam.

"Yeah, besides, you're one to talk. You can't even summon up enough guts to ask out a girl." Said Oscar.

"Oh and like you've dated so many!" said Lance sarcastically.

"Boys! Boys! Try to stay focus here! I know why you've all been getting new abilities as of late!" said John.

"If you call bad table manners an ability." Grumbled Rodger.

John just ignored him and pulled out a glowing golden arrow head.

"It's because of this. Long ago there guardians of a little thing called a veil…however, not only were there guardians but there were also warriors of the veil too, who got their powers from five birds of prey. Eagle, Hawk, Falcon, Owl and Crow…each bird represented a different warrior. It was the job of these warriors to protect the innocent and vanquish any evils that may pose a threat to two worlds on either side of the veil. And I am the last warrior of the veil." Said John.

"So what's that got to do with us?" asked Victor.

"You five have been chosen as the new warriors of the veil. This golden arrow head is now passed on to you and your group." Said John.

The brothers looked at each other, than at John, and bursted with laughter.

"And just what is so damn funny?" demanded John.

"You…HA HA…You actually expect us to believe that?" asked Victor.

"A veil he says! HA HA!" laughed Adam.

"As if…HA HA…we could protect anything!" laughed Lance.

"What…HA HA…What you're saying just isn't possible! HA HA! Science has no explanation for it!" laughed Oscar.

"Oh look at me, I'm going to have magic powers!" mocked Rodger.

"If you don't believe me than how do you all explain your sudden changes?" asked John.

The five stopped laughing. He had a very good point there; they weren't exactly sure how to explain it.

"Okay let's say we believe you, how are we exactly supposed to become these supposed warriors?" asked Victor.

John smiled and said "Follow me to the roof."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Up on the roof John handed the golden arrow head to Victor.

"Here Victor, I'm pretty sure this belongs to you now." Said John.

The arrow head seemed to have glowed even more now that it was in the hands of Victor.

"To transform you just need to hold the arrow head out and say 'Warriors Unite'." Said John.

"Oh that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! You actually think that if I hold it out like this and say 'Warriors Unite' that this thing will…" started Victor.

But the instant he said the two magical words the arrow head took off like a rocket. It was now circling the roof in gigantic circle. And out of the golden ring that the arrow head had formed came an eagle, a hawk, a falcon, a owl, and a crow.

The eagle dove straight into Victor changing him. The hawk swooped down into Adam giving him his first transformation.

The falcon however, went to John and circled him a few times.

"Hello old friend, I'm going to miss you." Said John.

The falcon nodded and flew straight into Lance. Now Oscar, unfortunately, was freaking out at the whole display…which is why he never saw the owl swooping into his body. Well he might not have seen the owl but he was definitely feeling the change caused by it.

Rodger and the crow gave each other similar stares before said crow flew into him.

Now all five teenagers were changing, when it was done each had individual bird wings on their back as big as themselves.

Victor just sighed. "Never mind."

"Wings! We have wings! I wonder if we can fly!" said Lance.

"Well give'em a go laddy and find out for yourself." Said John.

Lance started to flap his white wings and started to raise into the air. Before you know it he was flying through the sky.

Well while Lance was having the time of his life in the sky, Oscar had made a very important observation on everyone's belt.

"Hey! Everyone! We have swords!" said Oscar.

Everyone looked to their belts and found that they each found their own personal sword. Each one was the same color as their wings.

"Whoa! These look like something out of the ages of King Arthur or something!" said Victor.

"Now those aren't toys! I'm probably going to have to train each and every one of you in how to use those properly." Said John.

"Forget the swords, check out our new guns!" said Adam flexing his arms.

He was right, each one of them was now a bit more masculine than before.

Meanwhile Rodger was just pouting.

"What's your problem?" asked Lance hovering slightly above him.

"I'm a crow! What do you think my problem is?" demanded Rodger.

"Yes Rodger you're a crow. And this makes you a great spy for us when it comes to the forces of darkness." Said John.

"So I'm like the spy of the team?" asked Rodger.

"Well…yes, I suppose you could look at it like that." Said John.

"Well before John starts to teach us how to fight with our swords I think we should follow Lance's example and get airborn." Said Victor.

"Sure thing." Said Adam.

Adam started flapping and took off.

"You're the boss." Said Oscar.

Oscar also started flapping and took off.

"Whatever." Said Rodger.

With a great moodiness he too took off.

There you all go. Hope you enjoyed yourselves, I'll see you the next time I update.


	3. Brotherly bonding

It had been one week since the five brothers had gotten their new powers and John had already given them plenty of sword fighting lessons. Now it was time to put them to the test…they had to defeat John.

But the problem was, John was an unbelievable swordsman. So they decided to attack him together…so far it wasn't working too well.

John jumped over Rodger's charge and kicked Adam was flying straight towards him to the ground. Lance brought an over hand swing to John but he deflected it and kicked him in the stomach. Oscar tried a diving swipe from the air but John blocked it and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"You boys will have to do better than that!" said John.

It was a flurry of feathers and swords, and yet John couldn't help but wonder where Victor went. He was fighting with the others one minute but the next he seemed to have vanished. Oh well, no matter.

He sent Oscar crashing to the ground and tripped up Adam.

"Come on boys! The evil you'll be fighting won't be anything like what the guardians have faced! In this game it's going to be either kill or be killed!" shouted John.

(A/N: Hey, it's rated T for Teens for a reason.)

However, John felt a blade come to his cheek. He looked behind him to see Victor with a very triumphant smile.

"As Oscar would say, that's check mate." Said Victor.

John was about to kick his sword out of his hand when four other blades were pointed at his neck.

"Okay boys, I admit it. You got me, you all pass. You are now all official swordsmen." Said John.

The boys wooped and hollered in victory but then soon collapsed on each other. It was pretty late at night, they had told their parents that each one of them was staying at a different friend's house.

"I am so tired…I can't even come up with an example of how tired I am." Said Oscar.

"I have never worked so hard in my life!" said Adam.

"Oh my aching everything!" said Lance.

"I can't move my arms!" complained Rodger.

"You boys fought hard. If anyone deserves a good night's rest it's you five. I have some sheets and blankets downstairs just for all of you." Said John.

Victor took out the golden arrow head and transformed them all back to normal.

The boys opened the door and started to trump downstairs from the roof. Sure enough they found sheets and blankets waiting for them in the booths of the restaurant.

As everyone started to get under the covers Victor couldn't help but congratulate his brothers.

"Good work today guys. Not only did you look out for each other like true brothers but you worked together as a team." Said Victor.

"Yep that's us, brothers in arms and brothers in family." Said Lance.

"Hey! That's a good line there!" said Adam.

"What is?" asked Lance.

"That brothers thing! That describes us perfectly!" said Adam.

"Brothers in arms and brothers in family…yeah, I like it!" said Victor.

"Very catchy." Said Oscar.

"I can't believe I'm related any of you!" said Rodger.

"Oh come on, you know you love us bro." teased Lance.

"Do not." Said Rodger.

"You know it's true. You care about us, admit it." Said Adam.

"No." said Rodger.

"Well boys it looks like we're going to have to show our grouchy brother some tough love." Said Victor.

Rodger turned to him with a bit of a worried look on his face as he saw the mischievous grin on his older brother.

"I know what you're thinking and don't you dare!" said Rodger.

He soon found out that his other brothers had the same look on their faces as Victor.

"Oh we're going to dare alright." Said Lance.

"DOG PILE!" shouted Adam.

Rodger soon found himself underneath a four man pile up. His brothers tickled him and gave him noogees until he admitted he actually did care for his brothers. With that they all turned in for the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning the boys walked home. Tomorrow was a school night and they knew their parents would want them home. As they walked they enjoyed a peaceful conversation.

"All of you are such a bunch of wimps!" said Adam.

Okay…maybe not.

"Girls are easy." Said Adam.

"This coming from the captain of the football team." Said Oscar.

"What's your point?" asked Adam.

"Sigh. Never mind." Said Oscar.

The guy definitely had more brawn than brains.

"I mean all you have to do is walk up to a girl and ask'em out. It's that simple." Said Adam.

"Oh yeah, yeah. REAL simple…especially when my legs get too weak!" said Lance.

"And that's why you're a wuss." Said Adam.

Victor bopped Adam on top of the head.

"Lay off muscles for brains! We're almost home!" said Victor.

Adam had a very confused look on his face as the rest of them passed by.

"What I say?" asked Adam.

Rodger hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Adam.

"For being an idiot! You know how shy Lance is when it comes to girls! And frankly, you putting him down isn't exactly helping his self esteem!" said Rodger.

Adam shoulders slumped.

"Oops. Guess I kind of messed up huh?" asked Adam.

"Yes! You did!" said Rodger.

He hit Adam in the back of the head again.

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that?" asked Adam.

"Because you're an idiot, what other reason do I need?" asked Rodger.

The two got into an argument as they continued their walk home and Victor just rolled his eyes. This sort of thing was typical with Rodger, he'd find some thing to start up a fight about and then he and someone else would argue for hours. It was just his way.

Once they entered their house, which was much smaller than it should be considering it was housing seven people by the way, they found their mom waiting for them with a big grin on her face.

"Hi mom, what's up?" asked Victor.

"Boys I have great news! Your father finally found a new job!" said their mom.

The five brothers cheered. Their father had been in a bit of a slump when he got fired and yet their mother chose to stick by him. She had lived up to the for better or worse part in their wedding vows and it was a great sight to see.

Although when he did get fired they were a little worried that their parents couldn't afford everything they needed. Five boys were a bit of a handful.

"And not only does it pay twice as good as his last job but it's in another town! Boys, we're moving to a bigger house in Heatherfield!" said their mom cheerfully.

The five brothers' jaws dropped.

"**WE'RE WHAT?"** shouted all five.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed yourselves.


	4. First day of new school

Now then, many of you have asked if any of the V.A.L.O.R. brothers will be paired up with anyone from W.I.T.C.H., well I can tell you this much: Cornelia is going to stay with Caleb, have to have principles after all, and Will is probably going to stick with Matt. Although I may be persuaded otherwise with the whole Will/Matt thing. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The boys sighed. They had moved to a new town and without John it meant that they were on their own.

Their mother had dropped them off at school with the van.

"Have a good day boys and make lots of friends!" said their mom.

They just sighed as they saw their mom drive away.

"Now what are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to continue to learn about our powers when John is in another city?" asked Rodger.

"We'll figure something out. But for now we're just going to have to wait it out. Come on or we'll miss our first class." Said Victor.

The five brothers trumped to the main office with much depression. They had managed to get their classes. It looked like the only class they had together was homeroom.

"Man I can't believe how spread out we're going to be." Said Lance.

"You'll live without your brothers for a little while." Said Rodger.

"But…But Lance isn't going to be with us! He's one grade higher than us!" said Oscar.

"Like I said, you'll live!" said Rodger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Class these are our new students. Boys if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves." Said the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Adam."

"Uh um I'm Lance."

"I'm Oscar."

"I'm Rodger. Don't mess with me or my brothers and we'll get along fine!"

"Oh don't be fooled by tough guy act. He's actually all heart." Said Adam.

Rodger promptly stomped Adam's foot causing him to jump on one leg.

"But his foot is all evil." Said Adam.

The class laughed until they were all told to stop and take their seats. Lance managed to find one next to Haylin.

"Hi." Said Haylin cheerfully.

Lance gave a small blush.

"Hi." Said Lance shyly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later at lunch, the five brothers met up again and sat down for lunch.

"So how have all your first days at school been?" asked Victor.

"No complaints." Said Adam.

"Well I say our little Lance talking up a storm with the girl he sat next to." Said Oscar.

Lance involuntarily blushed.

"Well, well, well, way to go bro." said Rodger.

"Sniff. Our little Lance is growing up." Teased Adam.

"Alright boys, knock it off. We need to be serious here for a second. Without John we're kind of on our own so I was thinking we could all go and practice by the river when night rolls around." Said Victor.

"Okay." Said Lance.

"Sure." Said Oscar.

"Why not." Said Adam.

"Whatever." Said Rodger.

"Whatever, whatever. Is that all you can say?" asked Oscar.

"Want to see what my foot can say?" threatened Rodger.

"No no! Quite alright." Said Oscar.

"Hey…do you here banjo music?" asked Victor.

He was right, they hadn't noticed until now but the cafeteria did seem to be filled with banjo music coming from somewhere.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Adam.

He soon got his answer several tables over by a shout of "MARTIN WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WE'RE IN SCHOOL DUMB ASS, YOU CAN'T DO THAT SORT OF THING RIGHT NOW! IN FACT JUST GO!"

"But Irma, I'm just trying to romance you." Said Martin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Martin was now running from a very angry Irma threatening to hit him with his banjo.

"That was weird." Said Lance.

"That girl has some fire in her." Said Adam.

"Yep. No doubt about that." Said Rodger.

As the girls from her table laughed a little, Victor couldn't help but stare at them. His powers had allowed him to see a lot of things now and there was definitely something different about those girls.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night…

The Guardians of the veil were walking home from the river side. They had just finished practice and needed a well deserved good night's sleep. Ever since Phobos was beaten and Ellyon was returned to the throne Will thought it would be a good idea to practice just in case.

As they continued their walk they passed Victor and his brothers. Time seemed to slow down as they crossed paths but it passed none the less.

"Will are you coming?" asked Haylin.

"Huh? Yeah, be right there." Said Will.

They were a bit of a ways from the river side as she heard something that sounded like 'Warriors Unite'. But shrugged it off as her imagination, however when a bright golden light was light up behind her she couldn't help but turn around quickly…only to find nothing.

"Will, are you coming or what?" asked Cornelia.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" said Will.

Meanwhile down at the river side the warriors had already transformed.

"Alright boys, swords in!" said Victor.

Everyone put their swords in as sport teams would with their hands right before a game.

"Now tell me, what are we?" asked Victor.

They all lifted their swords towards the sky still touching and shouted "BROTHERS IN ARMS AND BROTHERS IN FAMILY!"

However, just as they finished shouting a multicolored blast erupted from their combined swords and shot off into the night sky leaving the winged warriors with their jaws dropped.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rodger.

"I don't know but I liked it." Said Lance.

"Should we be worried?" asked Oscar.

"Nah. I called John earlier and he said this kind of thing might happen if we work as one." Said Victor.

"Really?" asked Adam.

"If we're lucky. Now let's get to training." Said Victor.

As everyone started to partner off with a training buddy, leaving Victor the odd man out who usually fought the winners, nobody seemed to notice that they were being watched by a bat with only one giant eyeball on his face. It was hanging upside down from the bridge that overlooked the river, it soon flew off and glided over the feathered swordsmen.

It had made sure that its giant eyeball had caught everything before continuing on. A small blue portal opened up and the bat flew in closing the portal behind itself. The bat was now in Meridian (A/N: it's spelled something like that anyways.) and started to fly into a dead forest.

It started scanning the ground for a second or two until it finally found what it was looking for…a hole in the ground.

It dove into the hole and started to fly deeper into the Earth until it had reached the infinite city. The bat spotted a pillar with a very similar hole to the one it had found in the ground. It flew in and down the pillar going even further into the ground than the city itself.

It continued to dive for what seemed like an eternity until it popped into a giant air pocket. There it landed on someone's arm like a hawk. He was encased in darkness so you could not see who he was but one thing was for sure, he had bat wings.

"What did you see my child." He asked.

The bat started to show his master everything he saw on the Warriors and Guardians of the Veil.

"So there are both new Guardians AND new Warriors. Interesting, it was the combined power of both that sealed me into the very ground in the first place. And now that Phobos is no longer in power, maybe it is time for a coming out party."

He started to laugh diabolically as the scene blacked out.

Well that's all you get for now, hope you enjoyed yourselves. As you have probably figured out by now, Haylin will be paired with Lance. I am opened to any suggestions about the others though. Woops. Looks like Haylin just ran off with Lance, time to go guardian hunting. Don't worry folks I'm not going to hurt her, I'm only using tranqs.


	5. First Test: Victor

I already told you people, I will NOT go against Caleb/Cornelia! By the way, Haylin is now sleeping peacefully. To tell the truth I didn't think I could catch her for a while; the girl is a lot faster than she looks. Anyways, I'm still open to suggestions on who Adam, Oscar, and Rodger should be paired up with…You know what? I think I might just pair Victor up with Will, just because all of you wanted me to. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The next day Will and the other guardians were called over to the restaurant of Haylin's Grandmother.

"Oh I am glad you girls are here. There are some very important people I want you to meet in the back. Caleb is already talking with their leader."

"Great just when we thought we were done with being guardians." Said Irma.

"Take it from an old pro, no matter what happens you will never fully stop being a guardian. In some ways I still am one." Said Haylin's Grandma.

When they reached the back room they saw Caleb talking with Victor.

"Then we should have a sword fight sometime." Said Caleb.

"Sounds good to me." Said Victor.

"But don't be too surprised if you lose." Said Caleb.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that. I might just surprise you." Said Victor.

Victor then noticed that they had some female company, company he recognized.

"Them? They're the guardians?... I knew it! I knew there was something different about you girls! I could literally see it!" said Victor.

"Hey! It's the new guys!" said Haylin.

"Uh…hi Haylin." Said Lance shyly.

The falcon warrior couldn't help but blush a little as the wind guardian smiled at him. It looked like Blunk was bothering Rodger who's patients was quickly growing thin.

"This is your last warning you leprechaun outcast! Leave me alone!" said Rodger.

"With all do respect Mrs. Lin what are they doing here?" asked Will.

"They are here to help you, and you will vice versa." Said Mrs. Lin.

"Are they like other guardians like us?" asked Irma.

"Us? No we're not guardians! We're warriors!" said Adam.

Taranee raised an eyebrow to this.

"Warriors? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"They are…similar to you and your guardian powers only they do not receive their powers from ancient war dragons but five birds of prey…" started Mrs. Lin. (A/N: I'm just going to call her that from now on because Haylin's grandma is just too much of a tassle.)

"Actually a crow is more of a scavenger than a bird of prey so technically I don't count." Said Rodger.

"Ah but the same bird you got your power from fought with the same ferocity as any of the others." Said Mrs. Lin.

Rodger stood up in his chair and leaned in a bit more.

"Sounds like you know a lot about both the powers of the guardians and warriors." Said Rodger.

"And maybe she would tell us if you didn't stop interrupting her!" said Victor.

Victor turned to the girls and said "Sorry about my brother Rodger, he may seem like a bit of jerk sometimes but we know he means well."

"Ahem. If I may continue my story…" said Mrs. Lin.

"Oh. Sorry mam." Said Victor.

"Like I was saying the warriors of the veil are very similar to you but there is also another difference. Should they find any evil threat they will kill it without any hesitation." Said Mrs. Lin.

The guardians gave a small gasp. They were kind of against the whole killing thing, they would just settle for dishing out a humiliating defeat.

"It's like John said 'Kill or be killed'." Said Victor.

"We're not saying that we actually like the idea or anything, just that it's bridge that we're going to have to eventually cross." Said Lance.

"The activation of the Victor's Golden Arrowhead can only mean that an evil that was sealed long ago has finally awakened." Said Mrs. Lin.

"Evil? What evil?" asked Adam.

"An evil so great that both the original guardians and warriors had to work together to stop." Said Mrs. Lin.

"Is it really that bad? I mean we've got Ellyon on our side now, with her we defeated Phobos. Why can't we just handle the evil whatever with her?" asked Cornelia.

"Trust me. Phobos was a cupcake compared to this guy." Said Mrs. Lin.

The girls were starting to get a little worried. If this evil was really as powerful as she said they were in some serious trouble.

"Sounds like you girls could use all the help you can get." Said Adam.

"Yeah…well…maybe!" said Cornelia.

"Trust me girls, this is a very good thing. New warriors wouldn't have been chosen unless they were needed. Together you will be more powerful than ever!" said Mrs. Lin.

Both the guardians and the warriors were beginning to wonder what the heck that was supposed to mean.

Will walked over to Victor looking him straight in the eyes.

"Haylin's grandmother said you have a golden arrowhead. Is that what you use to transform?" asked Will.

"Yep. What do you use?" asked Victor.

He took out the Golden Arrowhead to show the girls and it shined slightly.

"We use a crystal called the Heart of Candracar." Said Will.

She took out the Heart, but the instant she did both the Arrowhead and the Heart started to shine so bright it was hurting everyone's eyes.

"Put them away! Put them away!" shouted Rodger.

They quickly did so but that didn't make them any less confused.

"What was that all about?" asked Irma.

"It is like I said, 'Together you will be more powerful than ever', when I said that I meant all of you. Now Will, Victor…I will need both the Heart of Candracar and the Golden Arrowhead for a moment." Said Mrs. Lin.

"Okay, but everyone shield your eyes." Said Will.

Victor was a little reluctant, he had actually grown very attached to his 'amulet' as he put it. But he did it anyways, John said that she was someone they could trust, and if John trusted her it was good enough for him.

Once again they both shined very brightly.

"Now boys, seeing as how you are the new warriors you need to pass a test to see if you are worthy of the birds that have chosen you." Said Mrs. Lin.

They were about to object but did not feel like it with boys items shining so brightly. However, they made it known by the looks on their faces that they did not like this. They were never asked to be brought into this, it just kind of happened.

"Now boys, think of this as a right of passage. Every warrior has gone through this and you are no exception." Said Mrs. Lin.

The room eventually had gotten so bright that it was impossible to see. When it finally died down the warriors had disappeared.

"Grandma! Where did they go? They're not hurt are they?" asked Haylin.

"Calm down my little Haylin. They are not hurt, they are being tested." Said Mrs. Lin.

"But they'll be okay right?" asked Haylin.

"Weeeeell…it all depends on your definition." Said Mrs. Lin now not facing the girls.

"I don't like the way you said that." Said Irma.

"Each one of them will have their own individual test. Should they pass they shall each be more connected to their designated bird." Said Mrs. Lin.

"And what if they fail?" asked Will.

Mrs. Lin gave a heavy sigh and turned around with a face of the utmost seriousness.

"Then they shall lose their power…forever." Said Mrs. Lin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Victor wasn't exactly sure where he was, but wherever he was there were a lot of high cliffs. But somehow it all seemed very peaceful, he noticed that there was a river running through the entire area that had lots of trout in it. He had a very good view seeing as how one of the many cliffs in this place was one he was standing on.

"How the heck did I end up here?" asked Victor.

"**I think I can answer that!" boomed a voice.**

Victor looked above and saw a giant eagle gliding down. It landed in front of him and looked very intimidating. The eagle was very, very, very big…bigger than Victor himself.

"Whoa!" was all Victor could get out.

The eagle was staring straight at him, as if he was judging the human before him. He picked at his wings with his beak for a second before continuing his stare.

"**Hm. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you have a great sense of honor and of doing what is right. I can also see that you care about your brothers a great deal." Said the eagle.**

Victor was a little dumb founded that the bird had figured him out that well just by simply looking at him.

"Um with all do respect, what am I doing here?" asked Victor.

"**You have been brought to this dimension between dimensions to see if you are worthy to carry the Golden Arrowhead and to be the leader of the Warriors of the Veil. Should you fail, you shall lose all your powers and the Arrowhead will be completely useless to you." Said the eagle.**

"Oh right. The whole test thing." Said Victor.

The giant eagle took out a praying mantis with it's beak from his wings.

"**Notice that this praying mantis is no typical insect. It in fact has diamond wings, your test is to find it in one of these cliffs." Said the eagle.**

No sooner had the bird said this than the small insect disappeared.

"**You have until sun down to find the diamond winged praying mantis!" said the eagle.**

Victor's eyes bugged out at this, in this location that didn't look like he had a lot of time.

"**You're test begins…NOW!"**

With that the giant eagle began to flap his wings to take flight. Victor was almost blown away by the strong gusts of wind the wings had caused. He had almost fell into the river next to him.

Victor took a good look around, there was a lot of cliffs to go through.

"This is not going to be easy." Said Victor.

Well for the first two hours he searched by hand through the rocks to find the stupid bug but to no avail. Victor was starting to get agitated, he was wasting time and he might lose his powers because of a stupid bug!

But then he started to remember all these things that Oscar kept going on about when he would read his books. He tried to remember if he ever said anything about praying mantises.

Victor couldn't remember all that much but it was enough to give him an idea of where to look. But this was pretty much a dead end also and it was another hour wasted.

This wasn't good, he had no idea where the bug could be and was running out of time fast!

He needed to think, if there really was a praying mantis with diamond wings they would probably be too heavy to use for flying. So therefore Victor went back to the place where he had first met the giant eagle and started to search through the grass. Still nothing, things were starting to look pretty hopeless…until he saw something shining in the river behind himself.

If the bug had been stupid enough to try to fly over the small river it would have sunk like a rock. He doubted it would be in there but he still had to check. He walked over to the river to see if he could still spot what he saw was shining.

It was probably just a stone or something but it still couldn't hurt to look. He gazed into the river trying to spot anything that would gleam in what little remained of the sunlight. At first it looked like the whole thing was a waste of time until he finally spotted it.

There it was, completely drowned, the praying mantis with the diamond wings. It was almost sun down, it might be too late but he still had to try. He reached into the river and grabbed the dead bug just as the sun went down.

"**WELL DONE!"** **the eagle cheered.**

The giant eagle flew down and landed in front of him.

"**Technically what we are standing on is a cliff and this river runs right through it thus making it a part of the cliff. Even without your powers you must have a very good eye." Said the eagle.**

"Well thanks. I always did have a bit of a knack at spotting things that were hard to find." Said Victor.

"**I here by deem you worthy to fight with my powers that were given to you. And for now I bid you farewell." Said the eagle.**

In another blinding light the eagle gave a mighty screech and flew into Victor's body. But no sooner had he done that than Victor had disappeared.

That's all you get for now. The next test shall be for Adam. I'll see you the next time I update.


	6. Second Test: Adam

Well here's the listing on whose being paired with who so far:

Will: Victor.

Haylin: Lance.

Cornelia: Caleb. Sticking with that no matter what anybody says:P

Taranee: Oscar. Kind of inevitable don't you think? I mean their both the brains of the team.

All of this leaves one question…who is Irma going to get? The Football player or the loner?

Further more I hear that there's been some talk about W.I.T.C.H. comic books or whatever. Well I'm going to ignore all that because until a little while ago I didn't even know they existed. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Victor poofed back into the room with the Guardians.

"You passed!" said Will.

"Looks like. Hey, where are the others?" asked Victor.

"They must each pass their own test before they can return. Should even one of them fail, you will lose your powers…forever." Said Mrs. Lin.

"But no pressure." Said Victor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in a place that looked like a valley…

"Hey, where did all the girls go? I wanted to tease Lance about the Chinese girl liking him." Said Adam.

"**You may tease your brother later!" boomed a voice.**

Adam looked around to see where the voice was coming from, when he finally looked up he saw a giant hawk coming in for a landing. Adam gave a small yelp of surprise as he leapt out of the way.

"Wow. You're a really big hawk." Said Adam.

"**And you're really big for a teenager." Said the hawk.**

"Touché. So what's my test? I take it that's why I'm here." Said Adam

The hawk pointed his head over to a cliff side.

"**You got to climb that with your bare hands and with anything you can find useful around you." Said the hawk.**

Adam's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?"

"**You have until sunset."**

"What? No! You have to give me more time than that!" shouted Adam.

"**Oh come now, it's not THAT big of a cliff. Your test begins…NOW!" shouted the hawk.**

The hawk flew off and Adam groaned.

"Great! Just great! Now I have to climb a cliff side without any equipment! Okay, calm down…what would Victor usually tell you to do if he was here. Probably something I wouldn't get right away like 'your equipment is all around you' or 'use what you got'… Heh. Now there's an idea." Said Adam.

So Adam began to explore the forest behind him to see if there was anything that could help him. He found some of the strangest sap there; it was almost as if it was made out of rubber or something because of how stretchy it was. He felt like spider-man when he threw it and it latched onto something. This would probably come in very handy.

He also grabbed a couple of rocks and sharpened them up to help him climb. He wasn't exactly sure if it going to help any because he didn't make them too sharp seeing as how he didn't have that much time.

Well despite this he started climbing anyways. The climb was very difficult seeing as how Adam was basically using just his bare hands. Adam could not remember a time when he had to work so hard. But he still had to be very careful, he wasn't able to find any vines in the forest for him to use as a rope so one wrong move and it was game over.

"Grrr! I bet none of the others had to climb the side of a cliff! Oh no, that pleasure is reserved for me!" grumbled Adam.

Adam looked up to the sun and saw he was running out of time, so Adam decided to kick it into overdrive. Seeing as how he was the most physically fit of the five brothers he was now climbing at a good speed.

Although this did save him some time it was also very reckless because he lost his grip on one of the rocks and started to fall. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out the sharpened rock he made and put it into a pouch of grass, weeds, ect, he made to carry the sap. He used the rock as a handle and the sap as a whip to latch onto the cliff side.

"This is some seriously weird sap."

Unfortunately this didn't stop his momentum causing him to slam into said cliff side almost dislocating his shoulder.

"OW! OH that hurt SO much!" proclaimed Adam.

It was at times like this that Adam was often reminded of what Victor once told him.

_Flashback_

"Adam, when are you going to learn that you can't always muscle your way through? You need to think things through!"

_End Flashback_

"Okay then, looks like I'm going to have to take my big bro's advice and think this through." Said Adam.

Adam sunk the other sharpened rock into the wall of the cliff and started to climb again. But he knew better now, if he wanted to get to the top he would have to take things nice and slow. He also had to conserve his energy because it was a very long climb ahead.

Adam's entire body felt like it was on fire, he was using some muscles he didn't even know he had. As he continued to climb he saw that he was already running out of time. Whether he would get to the top before sunset was anyone's guess.

It looked pretty hopeless but Adam just got more determined.

"I'm not going to give up here! I'm going to reach the top of this thing one way or another!" said Adam.

He dug the rock into the cliff side to help climb his way up. And just when it was time for sunset, Adam had reached the top.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to shout out 'Adriane'?" asked Adam.

"**Well done." Boomed a voice.**

Adam looked up to see that the giant hawk was coming in for a landing.

"**You have proven yourself worthy by thinking things through and pacing yourself. You may keep the powers that were given to you. And now I bid you farewell." Said the hawk.**

In a blinding light the hawk gave a mighty screech and flew into Adam's body. Thus making him disappear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Adam poofed back into the room he disappeared from.

"Hey, I'm back." Said Adam.

"Guess this means you passed huh?" asked Irma.

"Yep! Hey, where's Victor?" asked Adam.

"Outside with Caleb having a match." Said Will.

"This should be good!" said Adam.

He rushed outside to see both Victor and Caleb leaning on their swords. Both were out of breath.

"(Pant) Give (Pant) up (Pant) yet?" asked Caleb.

"(Pant) No (Pant) way." Said Victor.

They each had their own reasons for having not given up by now. Victor was because he was the eldest brother, thus he had to be a pillar of strength and face every challenge. Caleb because he was a former leader which meant he had to be the best in all fields of weaponry.

"(Pant) It's (Pant) only (Pant) a matter of time (Pant) before I win." Said Victor.

"(Pant) Yeah right (Pant) you can't (Pant) even pick (Pant) up your sword." Said Caleb.

"(Pant) Neither can you! (Pant) So what do you say (Pant) we call it (Pant) a draw?" asked Victor.

"(Pant) Okay. (Pant) But only (Pant) because I feel (Pant) sorry for you." Said Caleb.

"(Pant) Yeah (Pant) right." Said Victor.

And there you go. The next up on the test list is Lance, I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I'll see you the next time I update.


	7. Third Test: Lance

And the winner is…who gets paired up with Irma…is…RODGER! Start the fic.

4

3

2

Lance appeared in some type of woodsy forest. It seemed very peaceful but still he had no clue as to how he got there. He chalked it up to that test thing Haylin's grandma was talking about.

"**I bid you welcome young Warrior of the Veil!" boomed a voice.**

Lance looked up and gave a small yelp as a giant falcon landed in front of him.

"**You are no John but you do have a lot of potential." Said the falcon.**

"John? Wait, he was the FALCON Warrior of the Veil?" asked Lance.

"**But of course. Why do you think I circled him for a short time when you all transformed? I was saying good bye." Said the falcon.**

"Huh. I guess I have more in common with the big guy than I thought." Said Lance.

"**Indeed. You're test comes in two parts…" said the falcon.**

"Two? Why do I get two?" asked Lance.

"**Because the last surviving member of the previous generation had my powers. It is essential that you are better suited to my powers than him." Said the falcon.**

Lance was starting to look kind of worried.

"**The first part of your test is to make it out of the forest as quickly as you can anyway you can. You have until sunset to get out." Said the falcon.**

"WHAT? But I don't even know which way is out!" said Lance.

"**You're test begins…NOW!" said the falcon.**

The falcon flew off leaving a speechless Lance.

"Two parts! Bet the others don't get a part two!" grumbled Lance.

Lance used to be a scout so he could tell which was east and which way was west. But so far he couldn't find any sort of moss. But before he went into a more detailed search, he climbed the highest tree to see which way was out, he almost fell out once but continued to climb. He was always a bit of an expert at climbing trees and today he was putting his abilities to the test.

When he reached the top he was amazed to see that it didn't matter which way he went because each direction looked like it was the distance away. Lance slid down a ways and went into deep thought.

"I would have to say that the quickest way out of here would be…"

Lance gave a mighty leap and landed on the branch of another tree.

"Through the trees." Said Lance.

Lance had to be careful when moving through the trees, one false move and gravity was going to invite him for a sleep over. As Lance was leaping through tree to tree he couldn't help but notice that there wasn't any other sort of vegetation. No bushes, no plants, no grass even, just nothing but trees.

Lance thought that this was very odd but just chalked it up to the fact that he was in a place probably created by the giant falcon. Plus he really didn't have time to worry about the scenery when time was running out. Lance wasn't exactly feeling too confident to boot. Sure he would usually make the track team but he was always the slowest runner, no matter how hard he would train everyone would seem to continue to surpass him.

And now he had to make it out of a forest before sunset. Lance knew that because of his history with speed he probably wasn't going to get out in time and cost his brothers their powers. He had goofed up a couple of times for his brothers in the past that went something like this but it had never been this serious before. They might not want to speak to him after this…maybe it was better if he just gave up. Lance contemplated this for a second or two but then had a look of pure determination.

"I'm not sure if I can get out of here in time…but I'm going to try! For my brothers!" said Lance.

Now moving at a speed much faster than before Lace was hurrying his way out of the forest. He wasn't sure how or why but he had a pretty good feeling that his new speed didn't have anything to do with his powers.

Just when the sun was about to set Lance leapt out of the forest and landed on all fours.

"**Well done." Boomed a voice.**

Lance looked up and saw the giant falcon flying down to land in front of him.

"**Now for the second part of your test." Said the falcon.**

A wolf and a rabbit appeared in each of his talons.

"**One of these two must die while the other lives. Which one is it?" asked the falcon.**

Lance thought seriously for a second and came to a decision.

"It's a trick question! If I chose the wolf to live then he'll be able to eat the rabbit and live for a day, but I didn't see any other animals in that forest so he would eventually starve. Now if I chose the rabbit it would be a similar situation seeing as how the only vegetation I saw back there were trees so the rabbit would eventually starve." Said Lance.

The falcon smiled and the wolf and rabbit disappeared. Lance shook his head for a second as if to snap out of a daze.

"Whoa. I'm starting to sound like Oscar, now there's a scary thought." Said Lance.

"**Congratulations. You have passed both my tests with flying colors." Said the falcon.**

Lance gave a big smile.

"**Oh. By the way, the only reason why you never got faster before was because it was all in your head." Said the falcon.**

"I realize that now, it's what I learned today. If I think I can, I can." Said Lance.

With that the falcon started to give off a blinding light. The falcon screeched and flew into Lance's body leaving no trace of him what so ever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lance poofed back into the room with the Guardians and his brothers.

"You did it!" said Adam.

"Never doubted you for a minute little bro." said Victor.

They gave Lance a few pats on the back before he took a seat. As time went by he noticed Will and Victor giving each other occasional glances.

He was about to say something when Adam interrupted him.

"Hey Lance, now that your back you can try to get to know Haylin a little better if you know what I mean." Teased Adam.

Lance blushed furiously.

"Adam! This isn't the time for that! Besides, haven't you noticed the quote unquote 'leaders' checking each other out?" asked Lance.

Adam looked at his big brother and Will for a second or two.

"Oh yeah. Guess you have a point there, I'll have to bug them too. We all know that Victor hasn't had a girlfriend since he found that Sandra girl cheating on him." Said Adam.

"Yeah, stupid Heidi faker." Said Lance.

That's all for now. The next person to be tested is Oscar. I'll see you the next time I update.


	8. Fourth Test: Oscar

Well it's been a while but it's here. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Oscar appeared in some type of woods, unlike the one Lance was in this forest had some vegetation. There also seemed to be a lot of mice for some reason.

Oscar took a moment to adjust his glasses.

"Hm. I presume my taking to this place is part of the supposed test…" said Oscar.

"**Indeed it is!" boomed a voice.**

Oscar looked up to see a giant owl coming down. His jaw dropped at the size of the owl, it was scientifically impossible for an owl to be that big, but then again so were a lot of the things he saw in the past week.

"So what's my test? Rescue some damsel in distress? Save some kingdom? I'm ready to prove myself!" said Oscar.

The giant owl smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"**Very well, your test is…"**

If Oscar was in a seat he would be on the edge of it. There was a bright flash and an incredibly old man appeared next to the owl.

"**To escort this man out of the forest safely." Said the owl.**

Oscar's jaw dropped.

"THAT'S my test?" asked Oscar.

"**Yes."**

The giant owl flew off being careful not to blow away the two humans.

"Wait!" shouted Oscar.

But it was too late, the giant owl had already taken off.

Oscar sighed and looked at the old man. He looked older than both John and Haylin's grandmother combined.

"So…do you know which way is out?" asked Oscar.

"Not a clue." Said the old man.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Victor and Adam were playing poker with Irma waiting for their brothers to return. They were gambling but they were only playing for candy. Turns out her hand beat them again.

"Ah man! That's the fourth game in a row she's won!" said Victor.

Irma laughed greedily as she collected her winnings. "Come to momma."

"Yeah well maybe we could beat her if we could pry a certain brother of ours away from the Wind Guardian. He always beats us in this game." Said Adam.

"Does he cheat?" asked Irma.

"Surprisingly no, somehow he always manages to win fair and square." Said Victor.

Elsewhere Haylin was watching television with Lance. Lance flipped the channel to Nicktoon channel where the Angry Beavers were on. It was the episode where Norbert first met Tree Flower. They were, unfortunately for Lance, in the middle of their song.

"_I think I like youuuuuuuuuu!"_ sung the characters.

Lance quickly fumbled with the remote to try to change the channel quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

Oscar much to his dismay was escorting the old man through the woods.

"Are we there yet?" asked the old man.

"No! Does it even resemble that we are out yet?" asked Oscar.

"I guess not." Said the old man.

As they crossed a cave they noticed that there were some loose rocks on top. Ready to give way at a moment's notice.

A mountain lion suddenly crossed their paths growling at them.

"This is bad." Said Oscar.

"Give me the old man, and I shall let you live." Said the mountain lion.

The old man looked terrified but Oscar stood firm.

"Not a chance!" said Oscar.

The mountain lion merely growled at him. Oscar needed to think fast, he looked around and saw that the mountain lion was underneath the loose rocks from earlier. Oscar picked up a nearby stone and threw it at the rocks causing them to collapse right on top of the mountain lion.

"Piece of cake." Said Oscar.

"That was mighty impressive boy." Said the old man.

"It was really quite simple, all one has to do is pin point the weakest…"

But Oscar stopped as he saw that the old man had no idea what Oscar was saying.

"I just knew where to throw the rock." Said Oscar.

"Oh okay." Said the old man.

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful…that is until the old man fell down a pit.

"You okay down there old man?" shouted Oscar down into the pit.

"Yes…but I can't get back up." Said the old man.

"Terrific, he's fallen into a pit and he can't climb up." Said Oscar.

If ever Oscar's scientific mind was called for now was that time.

"Now let's see…what do I have to work with," asked Oscar while looking around, "Hm…a vine which isn't supposed to be indigenous to this type of forest, a bunch of trees, and some rocks." Said Oscar.

Oscar smirked as he started to formulate a plan. This was going to be a piece of cake.

A rope made of vines soon fell down next to the old man.

"Tie it around yourself and I'll pull you up!" yelled Oscar down to the old man.

The old man did so and signaled to Oscar that he was ready. Oscar pushed a rock that had the other end tied to it off the very same edge the old man fell into. Normally this would send the old man rocketing upwards but Oscar had looped the vine through a number of branches thus slowing the speed.

As soon as the old man was out Oscar got him out of the vine. Just as the old man's feet touched the ground the rest of the forest sunk into the earth leaving the two on what was now the edge of the forest.

"Well that was scientifically impossible…but then again I've been seeing a lot of that lately." Said Oscar.

Oscar led the old man out of the forest, but no sooner had he done that than a blinding light flash behind him. He turned around and saw that the old man had been replaced with the giant owl.

"Where'd the old man go?" asked Oscar.

"**He was myself in disguise." Said the giant owl.**

"What? But I saw the both of you toget…oh forget it! Did I pass the test?" asked Oscar.

"**You passed with flying colors. For you see, my warrior must be skilled with the mind as well as the sword. You have earned the right to my powers." Said the giant owl.**

The owl gave off a blinding light and screeched before flying straight into Oscar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oscar poofed into the room with the others.

"Well looks like you passed." Said Taranee.

"That just leaves Rodger left right?" asked Will.

The Warriors groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"Well it's not that we don't love our brother, it's just…" started Oscar.

"Sometimes we feel like we should paint him green and put him in a trash can because frankly he's a grouch!" said Adam.

"He'll probably just end up complaining about it saying that it was either easy or stupid." Said Victor.

"I would not say so, your brother will need all the support he can get." Said Mrs. Lin.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Victor.

"Your brother's test shall be the most dangerous of them all." Said Mrs. Lin.

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you the next time I update.


	9. Final Test: Rodger

Okay now that hill that I was trying to climb over called 'Oscar's Test' is over with let's start this new chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Rodger appeared in a forest that had trees that…well they weren't dead exactly, it just looked more like they were hibernating or something.

"Okay, this is not comforting." Said Rodger.

"**So…" boomed a voice.**

Rodger turned around to see a giant crow.

"**You're the one who's supposed to get my powers huh? Don't look all that tough to me. Why couldn't I have the big guy?" asked the crow.**

"Oh shut up! If anyone should be complaining it's me! I'm a crow now, crows aren't birds of prey! They're scavengers! Sigh. Why couldn't I have been the hawk? I bet I would've looked good as a hawk." Said Rodger.

"**Whatever." Said the crow.**

"Hey! That's my line!" said Rodger.

"**Sigh. Anyways, your test is to defeat yourself." Said the crow.**

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Rodger.

But before Rodger could get an answer the crow had flew off nearly blowing Rodger away in the process.

"Aw great! I'm trapped in a creepy forest and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Said Rodger.

Giving a great big sigh Rodger decided to walk around for a bit to see if he could find anything to help him figure it all out.

After a little while Rodger was starting to get creeped out.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rodger.

But the only reply Rodger got was more laughter.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself!" demanded Rodger.

"As you wish." Said the voice.

And out from the shadows came someone who sent a chill of fear down his spine. Rodger couldn't help but gasp at who he saw.

"It can't be!" said Rodger.

In front of Rodger was himself in his Warrior form, but there was something wrong…his warrior form looked evil. His Warrior form had evil red eyes, eyes that scared Rodger.

"Oh but it can. Do you know why you were chosen as the crow? Let me answer that for you, it's because you are meant to be evil!"

"YOU LIAR! None of the Warriors are evil and neither am I!" shouted Rodger.

"Come now. Have ever seen a force of good that had black wings before? I think not. You are meant to be evil; you know it to be true!"

For a moment or two it seemed as his winged self's words had actually convinced him. But then Rodger remembered some of his days back in the sand box. He was so young but he still had a good heart.

When a bully was once picking on Lance, Rodger beat the snot out of the bully. When Victor got in trouble with their parents Rodger was the one who bailed him out. When Oscar got his glasses broke it was Rodger who taught him who to fix them. Hell, he was the one who told Adam that he should start working out and now the guy was as big as a house.

"You're wrong. My wings may be black but that doesn't mean that I'm evil! In fact maybe evil is what should fear me, because seeing as how I blend in so well with the darkness there's no place it can hide from me!" said Rodger.

"Very well then…"

Rodger's evil self drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"I shall have to force you to believe then!"

"Wait! I have nothing to defend myself with!" said Rodger.

His evil self sighed and snapped his fingers. A sword appeared out of mid air and landed into Rodger's hands.

"Satisfied?"

"Quite." Said Rodger getting into a defensive stance.

Rodger blocked the many swipes that were made at him but he was still being pushed back. His evil self had all the moves he did only they were a lot faster. Rodger's defense was holding up pretty strong but it couldn't last forever.

Rodger's time must have been shorter than he thought because his evil self had given him a nasty cut along his arm.

"Oops. Looks like I cut you."

Rodger did a quick spin move that John had taught him and managed to cut his evil self back.

"If there's one thing I learned it's that you should never get too cocky!" said Rodger.

"Then let's take this to the trees!"

His evil self flew up and landed on one of the tree branches. Rodger had to climb up the tree adjacent just to be able to face off.

They started to attack each other leaping from branch to branch.

Eventually they ran out of branches and started fighting on the ground again.

Rodger tried to land a few attacks but they were parried and blocked.

"You don't stand a chance of winning! I represent all that is evil within you!"

Now Rodger was starting to get mad. He went out onto the offensive pushing his evil self back.

"Listen you feathered brained twit! The only thing evil about me…IS MY FOOT!" shouted Rodger.

Just as Rodger shouted this he managed to kick his evil self right in the face.

This was just the kind of advantage Rodger needed. He knocked his evil self's sword out of his hand and kicked his ankle causing his opponent to fall to the ground.

Before his evil self could get up Rodger pointed his sword at his neck.

"Yield!" warned Rodger.

His evil self nodded and turned to smoke.

"**Well done! You have performed better than I would have expected!" said a voice.**

Roger turned around to see the giant crow. Rodger had to admit at first he hated being stuck with a crow but not only had he made a point to his evil self in his arguments but he also made himself realize them too. He was now proud to be a crow because it was what he was.

"I guess I kind of surprised myself too." Said Rodger.

"**You have earned the right to continue being a Warrior of the Veil; you have also ensured that your brothers get to keep their powers as well. I would be honored for you to be my warrior." Said the giant crow.**

"I've given this a lot of thought…and the honor would be all mine." Said Rodger.

The giant crow screeched and gave off a blinding light before flying straight into Rodger's body.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Meridian…

A great evil was contemplating his next move.

"The seal that has me trapped in here is still very powerful. I shall need help to break it along with a lot of power. Time for somebody to awaken."

Deep in a dead forest there was a giant black dead tree, a storm cloud seemed to be developing above it.

"**My minion, it is time to unleash the ancient darkness upon this now peaceful land…."**

The tree started to open like a rotting wound to reveal a woman inside with bat wings. There was a sword at her side but it looked like she was asleep in a fetal position.

"**So arise my minion, to do my biding and free me from my prison!"**

Lightning struck and the woman's blood red eyes opened wide. She crawled out of the tree and kneeled on the ground with her sword before her.

"I hear, and I obey."

"**Then you know what you must do."**

"Yes…I must obtain Phobos's power."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at Mrs. Lin's restaurant…

Rodger had poofed back a while ago and had gotten his congratulations from his brothers. Although Blunk still wouldn't leave him alone for some reason. But at the moment Irma was tending to the cut on his arm.

Irma used her power over water to clean the cut.

"Um thanks…" said Rodger.

"Don't sweat it. Think of it as a reward for coming through for your brothers." Said Irma.

Rodger smiled as Irma started to wrap his wound, but why he was smiling was for reasons of his own.

And there you go. I hope you've liked the story so far because there is definitely more to come.


	10. The Robbery of Phobos's Power

I think everyone should find this chapter to their liking. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Haylin were walking to school until they saw Victor, Adam, Lance, and Rodger waiting for them.

"What are they doing there?" asked Will.

"Apparently waiting for us." Said Haylin.

"You okay?" Taranee asked Will.

"It's Victor." Said Will.

"What about him?" asked Cornelia.

"I haven't felt this way about someone since Matt." Said Will.

"But didn't you use the Heart of Candracar to wipe his memory of everything magical he's seen after you two broke up?" asked Haylin.

"That and his first year of preschool…it was my first memory wipe!" said Will.

"Well you'd better pull yourself together because here they come." Said Cornelia.

"How do I look?" asked Will.

"Like your having an episode." Said Irma.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Will.

"Hey girls." Said Victor.

Will gave a small jump.

"You guys can be real quiet when you want to be aren't you?" asked Will.

Victor simply shrugged.

"I got a phone call form John yesterday. He said that from now on we should all practice our powers together in Meridian for some reason." Said Victor.

"Who's John?" asked Taranee.

"John's the guy who was a Warrior when he was our age. He said that he got the Golden Arrowhead from Mrs. Lin when he came over, I think he mentioned you Haylin." Said Adam.

"Wait a minute, you mean that old guy who was flirting with my grandma?" asked Haylin.

"He was flirting with her? OUR John?" asked Oscar.

"I thought he was too old to do such a thing." Said Adam.

"Guess you're never too old to flirt." Said Rodger.

Both the boys and the girls gave a group shudder.

"Thanks for the mental image." Said Irma.

"You know, you did a pretty good job patching me up yesterday…" said Rodger.

"Yeah, even though mom freaked when she saw your arm." Said Adam.

Ignoring Adam, Rodger continued to turn his attention towards Irma.

"You ever had some type of medical training before?" asked Rodger.

"Well my mom used to work in a hospital for a short time, that's probably where she picked it up to teach me, in case anything ever happens to Chris." Said Irma.

"Hey ladies!" shouted a voice.

Irma put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh no. Not him. Not now!" said Irma.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, the voice belonged to none other than…Martin.

Martin ran over to Irma with a bunch of flowers she was allergic to.

"What do you want Martin?" asked Irma.

"Good morning to you too Hot Lips." Said Martin.

Irma grabbed Martin by the collar threateningly.

"I told you never to call me that!" shouted Irma.

"Um…should I leave you two alone or something?" asked Rodger.

Even though Rodger tried to hide there was a bit of fear in his voice, fear that Irma might already be taken.

Irma quickly pushed Martin roughly to the ground.

"No! We're not anything like that I swear!" said Irma.

Martin continuously looked back and forth between Rodger and Irma.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Irma, do you mind if I have a talk with Mr. Attitude here? It's kind of important." Said Martin.

Not waiting for an answer Martin dragged Rodger by the arm away from the groups.

"What is it?" demanded Rodger.

"Listen you! Irma is mine! Not yours!" said Martin.

"Wait…what?" asked Rodger.

"So you stay away from my woman!" said Martin.

"What are you talking about you sad little man?" asked Rodger.

"I'm watching you!" said Martin.

Martin seemed to storm off after that leaving a very confused Rodger.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" shouted Rodger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Meridian…

The Ancient One come out from behind the waterfall sensing an intruder.

"Who is there?" asked the Ancient One.

There was a horrible screeching sound so loud that she had to cover her ears.

When she opened her eyes she was trapped in some type of force field. A bat like woman fell from the ceiling and landed in front of her.

"Don't worry, my force field only lasts an hour. That should give me just enough time get the power for my master." Said the woman.

She smiled as the Ancient One tried futilely to get out of the force field. She went behind the waterfall where she found something a bit of a prison.

"So this is where Prince Phobos is being held…"

She searched the prison for a bit until she found what she was looking for. In a cage with energy streams for bars was Phobos and what looked like a snake that was extremely unhealthy... she was wondering if she should just put the poor creature out of its misery. But where would the fun be in that?

Phobos himself was sitting on the floor with his face hidden in his knees out of boredom.

"So this is the terrible Prince Phobos, Ha! I expected more, you look so pitiful it's no wonder you ended up here."

Phobos looked up from his knees and saw the bat woman.

"My name is Yuk and my master has sent me to retrieve your power." Said Yuk.

Yuk took out her sword and sunk the blade into the ground.

The snake creature, who was once called Lord Cedric, looked at Yuk with a cocked head.

Yuk started to chant some words that were completely incomprehensible.

A white clear stream of magic came out of the handle of the sword and connected with Phobos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phobos screamed in pain as he felt his very magic being drained from him. Soon a large crystal appeared above the sword's handle. Yuk grabbed the crystal and grinned at Phobos, he now looked older than Mrs. Lin.

"What have you done to me?" asked Phobos.

Phobos sounded as if he was going to keel over any second.

"I have stolen all of your magic. Although I must admit, I did not expect for you to age this much because of it. But I have what I came for so for now I bid you farewell Prince Phobos." Said Yuk.

Cedric started to make little noises to her to get her attention.

"What? You want to come? Very well, my master could always use more minions." Said Yuk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After a long day at school Victor, Adam, Lance, Oscar, and Rodger came home. Lance seemed to be depressed though, he was moping around all day.

Lance went to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What's bugging him?" asked Rodger.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Said Victor.

"Not so fast Victor, according to my chart it's Adam who has to comfort Lance." Said Oscar.

Victor, Adam, and Rodger groaned.

"Not the chart again!" said Rodger.

"Man, when are you just going to admit that making that stupid chart was a bad idea?" asked Adam.

"But if it makes you feel so much better I'll let Adam go in instead of me." Said Victor.

Adam looked at Victor questionably.

"Go on! Get it over with!" said Victor.

Adam took a deep breath before walking over to Lance's room.

Adam knocked on Lance's door.

"Hey bro, can I come in?" asked Adam.

"Sure." Said Lance.

Adam walked in to see Lance sitting depressed on his bed. Adam walked over and sat next to his brother.

"What's wrong Lance?" asked Adam.

"Sigh. Haylin." Said Lance.

"What about her? I mean it's obvious you like her, so what's the problem?" asked Adam.

"I guess I just feel like I'm setting myself up for another shot down." Said Lance.

"What do you mean?" asked Adam.

"You know Adam, you may fine this a little hard to believe but I've tried to ask out girls before." Said Lance.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you would've been too chicken." Said Adam.

Lance took a moment to glare at his brother before continuing.

"Yes Adam, I've asked girls out before. Girls who I actually thought I felt something with! But I'm the nice guy, no girl ever wants to hook up with the nice guy." Said Lance.

"Says who?" demanded Adam.

If there was one thing Adam couldn't stand it was when people would put themselves down.

"Says my experience Adam! With me here is how it usually goes, 1.) they either just want to 'stay friends' because they couldn't see themselves dating someone like me, or 2.) They end up dating some stupid jerk of bully who causes other people's pain!" said Lance.

"Oh come on Lance, Haylin isn't like that!" said Adam.

"Thanks for trying Adam. But the truth of the matter is I'm the nice guy, the nice guy never gets the girl. Whoever said 'Nice guys finish last' knew what they were talking about. Now if you don't mind bro, I'd like to get some sleep." Said Lance.

"Sure thing bro…but try to cheer up in the meantime huh?" asked Adam.

Lance simply nodded his head and let Adam out of his room.


	11. Practice

Okay everyone, I must admit I am rather proud of this chapter so tell me what you think. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Victor awoke the next morning to the sounds of some type of ruckus. He got out of bed and found some pants to put on. He opened the door to find Rodger chasing Blunk around.

"Rodger! Blunk! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" demanded Victor.

Both Rodger and Blunk froze in their tracks.

"Well he started it!" said Rodger.

"Blunk no start! Blunk no start! Rodger fault! Rodger fault!" said Blunk.

"You liar! I woke up to find him trying to steal my socks!" said Rodger.

"Rodger have stinky socks! Remind Blunk of home." Said Blunk.

"Stay away from my socks you leprechaun reject!" said Rodger.

"Enough! Rodger, wake your brothers we're meeting the girls today for practice! Blunk, give Rodger back his socks and go home or I'll tell Will!" said Victor.

Blunk seemed to get the message and got ready to jump out the near by window.

"Blunk!" shouted Victor.

Blunk turned to look at Victor with a face that showed he was hiding it.

"Um Victor want something?" asked Blunk.

"Let's have it Blunk." Said Victor.

Victor had his hand out as if he was waiting for Blunk to put something in it.

"Blunk no know what Victor ta…"

"Now Blunk!" said Victor.

Blunk sadly put a sock into Victor's hand.

"Victor no fun!" pouted Blunk.

Rodger knocked on Oscar's door and entered his room.

"Hey brainiac! It's time to get up!" said Rodger.

Oscar retaliated by throwing his pillow in his brother's face.

Rodger threw it back and went to wake Lance.

Rodger knocked on the door but the only response he got was a snore. So he opened the door and saw that Lance had wasted no time in making his room a pigsty.

"Yep that's Lance for you. HEY! WAKE UP!" shouted Rodger.

Lance woke with a startle.

"Huh? What's going on? Where's the fire?" asked Lance.

"We're meeting the girls today and you need to get ready." Said Rodger.

Lance yawned and stretched and started to look for where his pants were.

Rodger went into Adam's room and plugged his nose to wake him up. Adam bolted straight up.

"I didn't do it! It was Rodger's fault!" said Adam.

Rodger scowled for a moment or two.

"That explains so much!" said Rodger.

"Oh um Rodger, hi. What's up?" asked Adam uneasily.

"I'll be mad at you later, right now we need to go and meet the girls." Said Rodger.

Adam stretched.

"Okay, just give a minute to get dressed." Said Adam.

As Rodger was about to leave the room he decided to tell his brother a little something.

"Oh and Adam, later we should have a little talk about passing the buck. Just you, me, and my evil foot!" said Rodger.

Adam gulped.

Later all five were ready to go except for Adam and Lance for some reason.

"You know Lance you should consider yourself lucky. I've decided to help you out with your little problem with Haylin." Said Adam.

"But Adam, she probably…"

"Listen soldier! I have bestowed it upon myself to make sure that you make some sort of impression with her! Now suck in that gut!" ordered Adam.

Lance didn't have a gut, he just had a regular stomach like his brothers. However, he decided that he should just get it over with. Who knows; it might actually work.

Lance inhaled causing his 'gut' to shrink.

"Puff out that chest!" ordered Adam.

Lance stuck his chest out.

"Straighten those knees!" ordered Adam.

Lance straightened his knees.

"Now walk proud soldier!" ordered Adam.

Lance started walking around but because of how Adam said he should walk he looked like he was impersonating a robot.

"I bet you're already starting to feel more confident aren't you?" asked Adam.

"What I'm feeling is ridiculous!" said Lance.

"Hey you two, stop goofing around! We're going to be late!" shouted Victor.

"Yeah, AKA he really wants to see Will again." Said Adam.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Will, Irma, Taranee, Haylin, and Cornelia were walking to the river bed where they would usually practice.

"I still don't see why we need them. I say we're just fine without them. If we need more power we could always count on Ellyon." Said Cornelia.

"But my grandma said that their Arrowhead thingy was activated for a reason." Said Haylin.

"Whatever!" said Cornelia.

As the girls reached the riverbed they saw that the boys were already there waiting for them.

"We've been waiting for you ladies. The guys are pretty excited about their first trip to Meridian." Said Victor.

"Then hang onto your boots boys." Said Will.

Will took out the Heart and opened a portal.

Victor, Adam, Lance, Oscar, and Rodger stared dumbly at the portal.

"Wow. Hey Victor, why can't your arrowhead thingy do something like that?" asked Lance.

"The Heart of Candracar absorbed the seal of Phobos, Lance. Unless you can all find a way to super chare the Golden Arrowhead I doubt you'll be able to open portals." Said Will.

Oscar went over and took a closer look at the portal.

"Fascinating." Said Oscar.

Adam, feeling mischievous, pushed his brother in.

Rodger hit him on the back of the head.

"Moron! What if you just pushed him into a volcano or something?" asked Rodger.

"He'd be the first. Nothing like that has ever happened. The worst was a drop." Said Will.

"Well then…" started Rodger.

"Don't worry Rodger, I'll go first." Said Victor.

"But seriously, you guys have nothing to fear from it." Said Will.

One by one they all went through the portal. The boys were amazed at how beautiful everything was.

"This place might be in danger? It's so peaceful." Said Victor.

As soon as he said this the girls crossed over.

"Okay, enough chit chat, time for practice. Guardians Unite!" said Will.

Five balls of light flew out of the Heart and into the girl's bodies.

The crystal blue entered Hay Lin's body, and with a flash of light what looked like a crystal blue bubble encased her body.

The green light flew into Cornelia's body, and a green bubble appeared around her.

The red entered Taranee's body and a red bubble surrounded her.

The blue flew to Irma and a blue bubble formed around her.

The pink flew to Will and a pink bubble surrounded her.

Soon enough the girls had transformed into their Guardian forms leaving the boys stunned.

"Wow…" was all Victor could say.

Lance leaned over to Oscar and whispered in his ear "Did they just get older?"

"It would appear so." Whispered back Oscar.

"Now that was a hell of a transformation." Said Rodger.

"Alright, let's show them how to do it Warrior style now!" said Adam.

"Shut up Adam! Okay girls, you showed us yours now it's time for us to show you ours." Said Victor.

Victor took out the Golden Arrowhead which started to glow.

"Warriors Unite!" said Victor.

the instant he said the two magical words the arrow head took off like a rocket. It started to circle the boys so fast it formed a golden ring around them.

Out of the golden ring flew an eagle, a hawk, a falcon, an owl, and a crow. Each bird flew into their respected Warrior and transformed them.

Haylin leaned over to Taranee and whispered to her "Did they just get buffer?"

"It would appear so." Whispered back Taranee.

"Nice wings." Said Will.

"Thanks, now about our powers…Rodger has the ability to blend into the shadows, Oscar is telekinetic, and Adam is super strong." Said Victor.

"Well I control the Heart of Candracar, Irma has the power over water, Haylin has the power of air, Taranee has fire powers, and Cornelia's earth." Said Will.

Haylin had moved over to Lance.

"What are your powers?" asked Haylin.

Lance found a lump in his throat that refused to go down. Lance suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Adam.

"Our Lance here is super fast, he's also our best flyer even though he won't admit it." Said Adam.

"Wow! Really?" asked Haylin.

"Yep. He told me not to tell the others this but you seem trustworthy so I think I can tell you." Said Adam.

Lance started to panic. Adam wasn't going to tell her about the crush Lance had on her…at least he hoped he wasn't.

"Lance feels like he was born to fly." Said Adam.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go ahead Lance, show her some of your mad flying skills." Said Adam.

"What do you think you're doing?" whispered Lance.

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not! Now take off and impress the little lady or everyone is going to know about that little accident you had in first grade!" whispered back Adam.

Lance looked at Adam seriously for a moment. Adam had a look on his face that told him he would do it too.

Without another moments hesitation Lance took off into the sky. Lance did a number of dives, climbs, and twirls basically just having a good time. But when Lance looked back down at the ground Haylin was gone.

"Where'd she…" started Lance.

But got a sudden push in the shoulder by Haylin.

"Tag! You're it!" said Haylin.

Haylin flew off leaving a blushing Lance behind, but soon a smile crossed his lips and he chased after her.

Back down on the ground, Will and Victor were having a conversation of their own.

"So what can you do?" asked Will.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Said Victor.

"Why not?" asked Will.

"I think my power is stupid compared to the others." Said Victor.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Said Will.

"Well it's not exactly bad per say, it just seems kind of puny to me." Said Victor.

"Just tell me what it is." Said Will.

"Okay my eyes are kind of like binoculars. If you see my pupils shrinking or getting bigger it's because I'm either zooming in on something far away or zooming out." Said Victor.

"How accurate is it?" asked Will.

Will watched as Victor's pupils shrunk and grew.

"Well I just saw Caleb down there in the village." Said Victor.

The village was about five miles away and apparently he could see him as plain as day if he wanted.

"Victor that's amazing!" said Will.

"You mean you don't think it's stupid?" asked Victor.

"No! Of course not! I think it's…"

But before Will could finish she and Victor had accidentally fallen on their behinds due to Haylin's and Lance's game of tag getting a little too close.

Apparently the air borned teenagers hadn't even noticed what they did.

"We're going to have to put those two on a leash or something." Said Victor.

Elsewhere Irma was having a little chat with Rodger.

"So you blend in with the shadows huh? How do you do that?" asked Irma.

"Like this." Said Rodger.

Rodger back up into the shadow and immediately disappeared.

"Wow. He really can blend in with the shadows." Said Irma.

Rodger came out of the shadow and brushed himself off.

"Yep. And it really comes in handy too seeing as how I'm kind of like the spy of the team." Said Rodger.

There was a bit of an eerie silence after that so Rodger decided to try to brake it.

"Did you know Blunk was trying to steal socks this morning?" asked Rodger.

Irma simply raised an eyebrow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Down in the village, Caleb had entered the house he and his dad shared.

"Hello son, how did your talk with Elyon go?"

"Mixed, on one hand she's offered me a job that's just too good to refuse. I get to train the guards and knights and be her official strategist. However, the problem is I got to find some knights to train. Where the hell am I going to find knights?" asked Caleb.

It was then that he noticed that his father was looking a picture of a pretty blonde woman.

"You miss her don't you?" asked Caleb.

"Caleb, I will always miss your mother and I think about her everyday."

"You know when you were caught by Phobos's men I thought I had lost both of you. But when I heard you were alive…it was literally like a miracle. At least I got one of you back." Said Caleb.

Caleb's father put a hand on his shoulder showing a fatherly smile.

"She would have been proud of you my boy…just as I am."

He took his hand off of Caleb's shoulder and sat down at the table. It was Caleb's turn to cook tonight and he was hungry.

"Now moving on, this Cornelia girl…she sounds like she would make an excellent wife."

A deep blush crossed Caleb's face.

"Father!"

And that's all you get for now. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see you the next time I update.


	12. The New Cedric

You want the villains? I'll give you the villains! Start the fic.

4

3

2

The Guardians were about to take their turn practicing when all of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Oscar.

"What'd you do Cornelia?" asked Taranee.

"I didn't do anything!" said Cornelia.

Both the Guardians and Warriors flew into the air for safety.

Out of the ground a monster erupted into the air, but the Guardians knew this monster. This monster was Cedric.

However, he looked different. He looked more snake like, he didn't have any hair anymore, and he had poisonous snake fangs.

"Is that Cedric?" asked Haylin.

"He looks different." Said Will.

"Must have gotten a make over." Said Irma.

"I have a new master who has granted me new powers. Oh, and you can't hide up in the air anymore." Said Cedric with an evil smile.

"Okay, I don't like the way he said that." Said Will.

Cedric started to hold his rib cage wincing with pain. At first they thought something inside him was happening that would require surgery, but they all gasped as giant bat wings sprouted out of his back.

Cedric reared back his head and roared causing our heroes to cover their ears.

"Does he scream a lot like this?" asked Victor.

"More than he should!" shouted Will.

Cedric looked up at the girls and smiled. "Ready or not, here I come."

Cedric started to flap his wings and took flight.

"Guardians attack!" shouted Will.

Taranee summoned her fire but this time it was white hot.

"Well this is new." Said Taranee.

Unfortunately every flammable thing around her started to catch fire so she had to put out her flame. Which wasn't such a good thing seeing as Cedric slammed her down to the ground.

Cornelia was on the ground holding her head in pain. The plant life around her seemed to be growing towards her but at a wild rate.

"Make it stop!" pleaded Cornelia.

Everything around Irma was becoming dehydrated, and yet she couldn't stop it.

Haylin tried to send a mini-tornado in Cedric's direction but it came out much bigger than expected…not only that but it swept up Haylin instead of Cedric.

Basically everyone's powers were growing but too fast to control.

"Will! You got to cut their powers now! They won't survive otherwise!" shouted Victor.

Will took out the heart and changed them back.

"Okay Warriors, look like we're going to have our first field test!" said Victor.

The Warriors started to fly straight for Cedric but Victor stopped Lance for some reason.

"Not you Lance." Said Victor.

"What? Why?" demanded Lance.

"Someone has to stay behind and protect the girls. At the moment their defenseless." Said Victor.

Lance nodded and flew back down to the ground to defend the girls if need be.

Adam was grappling with Cedric, neither one seeming to be winning.

"You are stronger than you appear." Said Cedric.

"Wish I could say the same. Because compared to me, you're just a light weight." Said Adam.

Top of Form

The Guardians jaws dropped as they saw Adam actually pick up Cedric and threw him into the sky.

"Coming your way Oscar!" shouted Adam.

Oscar nodded and used his telekinetic powers to hit Cedric with a tree higher up into the air.

Victor met up in the air and slammed him to the ground.

"OW! OW! OW! What's that guy made of?" complained Victor.

Cedric landed in front of a boulder's shadow.

Out of the shadow came Rodger.

But before Rodger could do anything Cedric picked him up and threw him into said boulder.

Cedric was getting his tail handed to him, he didn't have time to mess around with these winged buffoons. He needed to do what he was sent to do, he needed to kill a Guardian.

It took him a second but he finally spotted them.

Cedric was heading straight towards Haylin fangs barred, Lance had only seconds to react as he pushed Haylin out of the way and got bitten by Cedric's fangs.

Lance's body went limp as he fell to the ground motionless.

A rage that the other Warriors never knew seemed to flood their bodies as they saw their brother go limp.

"Warriors Attack!" shouted Victor.

The Warriors charged towards Cedric with rage filled eyes.

Rodger came up from Cedric's shadow and sunk his sword into Cedric's tail pinning him to the ground.

Cedric screamed out in pain of his tail.

Rodger did a flip onto Cedric's back and started to 'clip' the snake monster's wings. Cedric flailed about wildly trying to get Rodger off his back. Eventually the ride became too rough and Rodger got off.

Oscar used his powers to lift up the tree from earlier and splintered it. He then sent the pieces straight towards Cedric

Cedric put his arms up to protect himself from the wooden missiles. When they finally stopped he brought his arms down only to be socked in the jaw by Adam.

Adam proceeded to pound Cedric in the face, not letting up for an instant.

However, Adam was sent reeling backwards due to the swift action of Cedric's tail.

It was then that he noticed that Victor was flying towards him at great speeds with his sword unsheathed.

"Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it!" shouted Victor.

What happened next was something none of them would ever forget…Victor…had cut off Cedric's arm.

As Cedric screamed out in pain Will had managed to open a portal.

"We need to get Lance out of here NOW!" said Will.

Victor nodded and the Warriors started to carry their brother through the portal. Before Victor went through the portal he gave one last glare at Cedric and said "Next time we meet…your head comes off, like it should have!"

Victor ran through the portal leaving an armless Cedric behind.

Cedric knew that he needed to back to where Yuk was or otherwise he'd never survive the loss of blood.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They had just brought Lance back to the restaurant where Mrs. Lin was fixing him up in the other room. If they had taken him to a hospital it would have aroused too many questions.

Mrs. Lin was surprised, to say the least, that Lance had been poisoned by Cedric. But somehow, she knew exactly what to do.

"Well I have done all I can. The rest is up to him." Said Mrs. Lin.

Victor hung his head in guilt.

"This is my fault…if I hadn't told him to stay behind he wouldn't have gotten poisoned. I don't deserve to carry the Golden Arrowhead!" Said Victor.

Victor was about to leave when something caught his arm. He looked back and saw Will.

"If you hadn't told him to stay behind Haylin would've been the one poisoned, you made the right decision." Said Will.

"Lance will pull through this, I know he will. I may be considered the strongest but Lance is trooper. For a nice guy he's pretty tough." Said Adam.

"Yeah, push him too far and Mr. Nice Guy turns into Mr. Fight Guy." Said Rodger.

Haylin hadn't taken her eyes off of Lance's motionless body the whole time.

"Grandma are you sure he'll be okay? I mean… it's just that… he's not moving." Said Haylin.

"I have done everything in my power. The rest is up to him." Said Mrs. Lin.

The four brothers smiled at Haylin's worried tone. Maybe Lance's relationship with the girl wasn't so one sided after all.

And that's all for now. I am well aware that in the series the girls got new powers but I decided to instead magnify their old ones. Well, I'll see you the next time I update.


	13. Friendly Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything blah blah blah.

BONG!

BONG!

BONG!

You see Mdizzle banging his head against one of the support beams of the studio.

"He's been at this for an hour what's wrong with him?" asked Will.

"He finally figured out why people haven't been reviewing as they used to." Said Donny.

"Why?" asked Cornelia.

"Well apparently there were some authors who like M's idea so much they decided to their own version of it. He kind of feels like they stole his idea. He really should have copyrighted it or something." Said Donny.

"So that's why he's trying to give himself a concussion." Said Irma.

"Pretty much. Until he can get over it we're going to have to do the chapters." Said Donny.

"Start the fic." Said Haylin.

4

3

2

Victor went outside to get some fresh air.

"Oh Lance…I failed you as a leader and as a big brother." Said Victor.

Before Victor could sink himself into an even deeper pit of despair he heard something.

He threw a pebble at a bush and out came Caleb.

"Caleb?" asked Victor.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. Cornelia told me about what happened and I think I know just how to get your mind off it." Said Caleb.

Before Victor could ask how Caleb tossed him a sword.

"A little sparring match can do wonders on one's self esteem." Said Caleb.

Victor gave a confident smirk.

"Sounds like fun, Poofy Hair." Said Victor.

The two started their match but also a conversation.

"Heard about what happened to your brother…" CLANG! "It's unfortunate but from what I've heard he'll probably pull through!" CLANG!

The two pushed each others swords against them in attempt to break the other's defense until they were face to face.

"I feel like I've failed him! Because of me he might lose he's life!" exclaimed Victor.

The two pushed away from each other and landed a good distance away.

Caleb started to show off his sword skills while talking.

"You're only human, you make mistakes!" said Caleb.

The two charged towards and started to exchange blows trying to breach the other's defenses.

Will and Cornelia came out and gasped at what they saw.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't know but we've got to stop them before they hurt themselves!" said Will.

The two were about to run out and stop them when a couple of well muscled arms pulled them back.

The two looked behind them to see Adam holding them firmly in place.

"You two stay out of this! They're having a sparring match and it's probably best if you don't interfere." Said Adam.

"But **why** are they fighting?" asked Will.

"It's probably their way of getting their minds off things. That and they're rivals." Said Adam.

"**RIVALS!"** shouted both girls.

Adam sighed, he knew he was in for a world of grief now he just knew it.

"Yes rivals!" said Adam.

"But why?" asked Cornelia.

"Because they both respect each other as warriors. Haven't you ever heard the term friendly rivalry? Everybody needs a rival, someone who they can't fight without holding back. Someone who they don't have to worry about if they go all out because they know that the other would be okay." Said Adam.

Will and Cornelia were speechless for a second.

"Wow…I guess I never thought about it like that." Said Will.

"Now let's watch! This should be good!" said Adam.

The two yet again pushed each others swords against them in attempt to break the other's defense until they were face to face.

"Yes, but **I** was supposed to be leader! **I** was supposed to make sure that no one would get hurt and for that I failed! I wasn't supposed to make mistakes!" shouted Victor.

Victor stumbled forward as his opponent did a forward flip and start to balance himself on his sword on top of Victor's blade.

Victor's jaw dropped for a second. He had never expected a maneuver like that before. Caleb truly was a skilled warrior.

"The best teacher is experience! When you make a mistake the best thing you can do is learn from it and make sure it doesn't happen again!" said Caleb.

Caleb did a backward flip and hit Victor in the jaw sending to fall flat on his back.

As Victor laid down there on the ground everything Caleb had said started to sink in. The Arrowhead had chosen him for a reason, the best thing he could do at the moment was learn from his mistake and make sure it didn't happen again.

"Guess I win this round." Said Caleb.

"I'll get you next time." Said Victor.

Now it was Caleb's turn to smirk.

"Looking forward to it." Said Caleb.

Will and Cornelia ran over to the boys. Will started to check Victor's jaw to make sure it wasn't broken while Cornelia sent him a look that told him he was definitely in trouble.

"Caleb, you said that you were going to go and try to cheer him up but YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SWORDS!" shouted Cornelia.

Caleb looked at the sword in hand and started to hide it behind his back with a sheepish grin.

"You're in the dog house now." Said Caleb.

Caleb had a very confused look on his face.

"Dog house?" asked Caleb.

"You still have a lot to learn and a lot to do to make this up to me. You can start by taking me to the romance movie down at the theatre." Said Cornelia.

Caleb's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh no! Not that! Please not that! Anything but that stupid boat movie!" pleaded Caleb.

Cornelia gave a grin that said 'Yeah, I have you right where I want you and you can't escape'.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mrs. Lin gave a small smile as she saw her grand daughter look worriedly at Lance's unmoving body.

"Haylin, maybe you should be getting home. I shall watch over Lance." Said Mrs. Lin.

"But Grandma…he gave his life for me. No guy has even done that for me. I want to be sure I'm here when he wakes up so I can thank him properly." Said Haylin.

Mrs.Lin's smile widened a little.

"Suit yourself. Just don't lose sleep over it." Said Mrs. Lin.

Once Haylin was sure her grandmother was out of the room her eyes started to water.

"You risked your own life for me, and know because of it we might lose you. Victor may be blaming himself but I know it was my fault!" sobbed Haylin.

A tear fell from her face and onto Lance's body. As she started to cry a hand grabbed her arm gently. She looked down to see Lance slowly starting to get up.

"Hey now, don't cry. You look cutest when you're smiling." Said Lance.

The poison must not have been entirely gone yet or else Lance would have been mistaken for a tomato.

"You're awake…" said Haylin.

Haylin must have been in shock or something because Lance could barely hear her.

"EVERYONE! LANCE IS AWAKE!" shouted Haylin.

Lance covered his ears. Haylin shouting wasn't really helping him.

"Aaahah! Haylin, please don't do that! I could do without the shouting." Complained Lance.

"OH! Sorry! Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Haylin.

"I could use some food." Said Lance.

"AND BRING SOME FOOD!" shouted Haylin.

"Haylin!" said Lance covering his ears.

"Oh! Sorry! I did it again didn't I?" asked Haylin.

"It's okay, just lay off the noise." Said Lance.

It was at this time that both the Warriors and Guardians rushed into the room.

"Lance, are you okay?" asked Victor.

"Do you need anything?" asked Adam.

"Are you sure all the poison is out?" asked Oscar.

"Do you need to lay down some more?" asked Rodger.

"Stand back everyone, give him some air." Said Will.

Everyone backed off a little so they could make sure Lance would be able to say something.

"I think I'm going to be okay now but I need to tell you one thing…Grandpa says hi." Said Lance.

"Grandpa?" asked Oscar.

"Grandpa died years ago!" said Adam.

"Exactly!" said Lance.

The brothers started to scratch their heads for a little until Haylin interrupted them. It looked like she had something written on her hand.

"Hey! I just put the first letters of your names together and look what they spell!" said Haylin.

She showed her palm to the Warriors who gave her incredulous looks.

"V.A.L.O.R.?" asked Victor.

"What do you think we are? Some type of stupid boy band who don't write their own songs?" asked Adam.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Haylin sent him death glares.

"I just said the wrong thing didn't I?" asked Adam.

Lance stretched for a second.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go home." Said Lance.

Victor, Adam, Oscar, and Rodger walked over to Lance who let him rest his weight on them.

"We'll see you later. We got to get our brother home." Said Victor.

As the Warriors started to escort Lance home Caleb looked at his hair for a second.

"Cornelia, do you think I have poofy hair?" asked Caleb.

"Uh heh heh. Come on, let's go see a movie or something." Said Cornelia avoiding the subject.

She started walking towards the movie theatre.

"Wait. Cornelia! You didn't answer my question! Cornelia!" cried Caleb.

BONG!

BONG!

BONG!

"Alright now this is getting depressing." Said Taranee.

"Wow. He's really going to town on that thing isn't he?" asked Irma.

"One of them has to give. The beam or M's head, and know M… my money's on the beam." Said Donny.


	14. An Evil Plot

Disclaimer: "Don't own anything except Victor, Adam, Lance, Oscar, Rodger, and the Golden Arrowhead."

Okay people I'm over it now. Ahem, BEAST I checked out, that one is original, that one I actually recommend. Anyways I talked to the other one and she agreed to remove the story. But there seems to be more growing by the week. So as I was saying I'm over it, but for future reference if you want to make a boy team to team up with I have a few recomendatations:

Call them something other than Warriors. Call them Soldiers, Knights, Gladiators, anything but Warriors! I'd really appreciate that.

Don't make your team brothers like mine.

If you don't follow those two simple rules it will seem like you're copying me or something.

The bright side to all this is I was the one who started this trend. And yes I did check. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The Warriors were at the local mall talking about the events of yesterday.

"Nice job cutting off Cedric's arm." Said Adam.

"Um between just me and you guys… I was kind of aiming for his neck." Said Lance.

Adam was about to say something when Lance started walking back to the table with their drinks. The four decided this would

"Way to go Tiger!" teased Rodger.

"Mr. Lady Killer!" teased Victor.

"Knew you had it in you, bro!" teased Adam.

"Well it was obvious you liked her. Everyone knew it… except for maybe Haylin." Said Oscar.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about! I already told you I can't remember everything from yesterday!" said Lance.

"You looked up to Haylin, still laying down, said and I quote 'Hey now, don't cry. You look cutest when you're smiling.' Ha ha ha!" laughed Oscar.

"I said WHAT?" shouted Lance.

Lance's brothers started to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh man this is bad! Now that she knows I think she's cute she's going to expect for me to say it again or ask her out in which she'll say 'no'!" panicked Lance.

Adam grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shook him a little.

"Stop spreading idiocy all over the place and get a hold of yourself soldier!" said Adam.

"Yeah! Calm down and stop spazing!" said Victor.

"Listen Bro, with my advice you'll be on your first date with her in no time." Said Adam.

"Oh what do you know about women?" asked Oscar angrily.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think you're all talk!" said Lance.

"Oh yeah? See that hot little thing over there?" asked Adam.

Adam pointed over to a girl at another table at the opposite end of the food court. Everyone at the table had to admit she was quite the looker.

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Oscar.

"Watch this!" said Adam.

Adam walked over to her and started to something to her.

"What's he saying?" asked Lance.

"I don't know, I can't hear them." Said Victor.

Victor used his eyes to see that the girl had just given Adam her phone number.

"He got her number." Said Victor.

"How does he do that?" asked Rodger.

Adam walked triumphantly back with a big grin on his face.

"Well I just got me a date for Friday night." Said Adam.

"Okay, maybe you do know a thing or two about women… but Haylin is different." Said Lance.

"Whatever you do, if she asks you if a dress makes her look fat you need to say 'Not on you it doesn't', anything else will get you in trouble!" said Adam.

Everyone seemed to stare at Adam dumbfounded for a moment.

"What?" asked Adam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Meridian…

Caleb was walking home until he ran into an old friend from the time when the rebels were fighting Phobos.

"Oh hey, Sally." Said Caleb.

"Caleb, since Phobos is gone I've done a lot of thinking. Want to go out on a date?" asked Sally.

"Sally, didn't anyone tell you? I have a girlfriend, she's the blonde girl of the guardians." Said Caleb.

However, Sally wasn't moving. She was trying to contain her rage. She swore to herself that if she ever met this blonde guardian she would challenge her to a duel!

Meanwhile somewhere underground…

Yuk looked disgusted as she gazed upon Cedric. He had lost his arm and she was pretty sure his tail had a sword like hole in it.

"Pathetic!" said Yuk.

"Can it! I need to see the master so he can help me!" said Cedric.

Cedric painfully slivered over to the seal that held his evil master. There were two small cracks in the seal, one was made by the evil being himself the other was by power of Phobos Yuk had stolen.

From a distance it almost appeared that Cedric was talking to the seal, if not pleading to it.

A red mist started to seep through the cracks and enveloped Cedric's entire body. The mist eventually seeped back into the cracks from whence it came.

Cedric now had a new arm made entirely out of armor, his tail was completely plated with metal.

"Now those reached boys won't know what hit them." Said Cedric.

Yuk walked confidently over to him.

"Oh please! You couldn't handle them before and now you think some armor is going to change that?" asked Yuk.

Cedric gave the bat woman a death glare.

Yuk kneeled in front of the seal.

"Sir, the Warriors are more powerful than we estimated. If I may make a suggestion, why not revive the Shadow Warriors?" suggested Yuk.

"The what Warriors?" asked Cedric.

Red mist once again seeped through the cracks and over to the rock. The mist almost seemed to be eating away at the rocks but what it was really doing was writing directions. Once the mist was done it once again seeped back into the cracks.

Yuk picked up the rock and tossed it to Cedric.

"Follow these instructions to the letter! Do so and I guarantee we will have what we need to even the odds." Said Yuk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's all for now, yeah I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. And as for those who plan on writing their own boy team thing, just follow the guidelines at the top and you probably won't here from me complaining." Said Mdizzle.

"Okay girls, the beam broke instead of the author's head, pay up." Said Donny.

The girls grudgingly paid the turtle.

Donny went of to buy pizza for himself as well as his other turtle brothers.


	15. Rise of the Shadow Warriors

I'm relaxing in a hot spa inside my studio.

"I would just like for them to follow those two rules, is that so much to ask? Oh well, couldn't stop them if I tried. At least this spa takes all that stress away." Said Mdizzle.

I then see you all there.

"AAGH! Hey! You people are supposed to be reading the story! GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Mdizzle.

4

3

2

Yuk had finally arrived in the wasteland.

"Hm… now if memory serves me correctly the cave should be somewhere around here." Said Yuk.

After searching for fifteen minutes she finally found it. The cave resided in the canyon wall. The only reason why no one had ever entered it was because it was often passed by unnoticed.

She entered the cave unaware she was being followed by someone. This someone was Blunk, he often liked to think of himself as a spy working for the good, but John told him that he could probably do more good living on Meridian. About a half hour of walking Yuk found what she was looking for. Five graves each with a different marker.

"This had better work or my butt is going to fry!" said Yuk.

She stuck her sword into the ground in front of the graves and started to say something which sounded like it was in another language or something.

"_Ki le mu sho ne ka re sa vo li po di sha…"_

The graves were starting to glow with a black light.

"Okay master, they're ready for you're incantation." Said Yuk.

"**Let the darkness from the past, raise again to unleash their wrath! Those who worshiped my evil might, live again so they may fight! Born of darkness and of vile, live again so say I!"**

A hand shot out from the grave and a body slowly started to follow it.

Blunk was frozen with fear. There were five men with body features very similar to Victor's and his brothers' only they had no face to speak of. But unlike the boys they had bat wings instead of bird wings, it made them look even more menacing.

Blunk swallowed a large lump in his throat. These guys really scared him.

"You're first task is gather the remaining goblins and demons and have them meet me in the dead forest. We need to strengthen our numbers. Oh and before I forget, should you see a chance to kill an enemy when they're defenseless…TAKE IT!" Said Yuk.

The Shadow Warriors saluted her and literally flew threw the ceiling.

"USE THE EXIT NEXT TIME, MORONS!" shouted Yuk.

Blunk, having a bit more common sense, ran out of the cave as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Blunk need tell girls…boys too!" said Blunk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back on Earth …

Lance was walking down the hallway not knowing Haylin was just around the corner.

Haylin took a deep breath, ever since what he said to her when he first woke up after being poisoned Haylin had been feeling…different. She felt constantly happy yet terribly nervous all the time.

However, when she turned around the she was a mere inch from his face. Lance yelped in surprise and fell down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Haylin.

"Ow! Haylin you really shouldn't surprise people like that. Someone could get hurt." Said Lance.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Come down to the Silver Dragon tonight and I promise you won't regret it!" said Haylin.

Lance blinked a couple of times.

"Okay…"

Victor shook his head at his brother dimwittedness towards women.

"He actually finds a girl that likes him back and doesn't even know it." Said Victor.

Victor closed his locker and saw Will on the other side. School had just let out and Will had agreed to give him a tour.

"Ready to show me around?" asked Victor.

"I just have to drop off Cornelia off in Meridian. It's this whole impress the parents with her for Caleb's father." Said Will.

"But we're agreed on the whole practice thing right?" asked Victor.

"Right, one Guardian for one Warrior during practice." Said Will.

"Oscar was supposed to join us but he's joining the school newspaper for some reason." Said Victor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere…

It was the day of the football tryouts. And a certain Warrior of the Veil decided it was time to show off his stuff.

"NEXT!" shouted the coach.

Adam walked in with the high school football uniform.

"Are you the last one?" asked the coach.

Adam looked behind him and saw no one else.

"I guess so." Said Adam.

"Finally. Okay here's the drill. Our tryouts aren't like other high school tryouts. Basically you take the football and run to the goal without the other players bringing you down." Said the coach.

5 minutes later Adam was running toward towards the goal with the football…with over half the team being dragged along for the ride.

"Why won't he go down?" asked football player # 1.

"I'm starting to get sick!" said football player # 2.

"MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!" shouted football player #3.

Adam got to the goal line and slammed the football on the ground making a small dirt crater.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" said Adam.

The football players let go of Adam and collapsed on the ground.

"Pansies." Said Adam.

The coach walked over to him patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the team son! Our first practice is Monday morning." Said the coach.

"Thanks coach, now if you excuse me, there's some cheerleaders over there." Said Adam.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meridian…

Cornelia was trying to cook some food for the father of her boyfriend. The key word here is 'trying', aka everything she tried to cook ended up black and burned.

"Oh no! Don't you burn too!" complained Cornelia.

Cornelia felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and saw her boyfriend Cornelia.

"You don't have to do this." Laughed Caleb.

"Yeah I do. How else am I going to prove I could be a good wife?" asked Cornelia.

"WIFE? Don't you think that'd be rushing a bit?" asked Caleb.

"I'm just thinking ahead." Said Cornelia.

"You're trying to act cute again aren't you?" asked Caleb.

"Maybe." Said Cornelia.

"Look it's become apparent that you aren't a very good cook so how about this, I'll cook something while you keep my father entertained?" suggested Caleb.

Cornelia smiled at him.

"Thanks hon." Said Cornelia.

Cornelia walked outside and saw Caleb's father. Despite the fact he didn't turn around he still knew she was there.

"You know Cornelia, you don't have to do all this."

Like father, like son.

"I'm sure you would make a great wife for Caleb."

Cornelia blushed but then she realized he was staring at something off in the distance.

"Do you see that? What is that?"

Cornelia squinted her eyes.

"Victor?"

No this wasn't Victor, this was the leader of the Shadow Warriors. He was originally on his way to resurrect a few demons for the gathering but when he glanced to his left he saw Cornelia.

He instantly started to fly in her direction. He wasn't that far away so he didn't have to wait long until it would arrive.

"Cornelia, get in the house!" said Caleb's father.

"What?"

"Run!"

But it was too late, the Shadow Warrior crashed his feet into Caleb's father landing him roughly against the house.

The Shadow Warrior turned away from it's unconscious victim and started to walk towards Cornelia menacingly.

To say that Cornelia was frightened would be an understatement. It would be one thing if she was in her guardian form, then she could handle this loser no problem, but in her human form…

"You stay away from her!" shouted a voice.

Soon the Shadow Warrior was defending himself against Caleb in a sword fight.

"I don't know who are but no one does that to my father! And what's more is you'll die before I let you lay one finger on her!" exclaimed Caleb.

The two started to exchange sword thrusts but the blows continued being blocked by the other.

"I don't know what kind of cheap knock off you are but you're definitely no Victor! When he fights me he fights with honor while you do the exact opposite!" said Caleb.

The Shadow Warrior's eyes glowed a demonic red and with a sudden burst of speed and strength defeated Caleb.

Caleb fell to his knees covered in cuts and gashes. He had failed.

The Shadow Warrior turned his back on Caleb intent on killing the defenseless Guardian.

Seeing the fear on Cornelia's face made something inside Caleb snap.

Caleb rose to his feet and with a shout of pure rage shot out twin pair of energy beams from his hands, not unlike the energy beam bars in Candracar, and created a cage around the Shadow Warrior.

Cornelia looked at him in shock.

"Caleb…How did you do that?" asked Cornelia.

Caleb's hands were still smoking as he looked at Cornelia with a look of pure shock and fear.

"I don't know. I honest to God don't know." Said Caleb.

Before anything else could happen the couple heard clapping. They looked up to see Yuk floating with a devilish smile on her face.

"Impressive. I see you did gain a few traits from your mother after all." Said Yuk.

"My mother? What do you know about my mother?" asked Caleb.

"I know she's alive, she's even been right under your nose." Said Yuk.

"My mother is…alive?"

"I know this and more. My name is Yuk and if you come with me you can learn all about you're mother and more." Said Yuk.

Yuk started float down closer to Caleb until Cornelia ran in front of him with her arms spread out determined not to let her pass.

"You leave him alone!" shouted Cornelia.

"Ooh kitty's got some claws. Very well, I shall take my leave for now…but I'm going to take my friend with me." Said Yuk.

She pointed her hand towards the evil prisoner, in a puff of smoke the Shadow Warrior appeared next to Yuk.

Yuk and the Shadow Warrior started to climb into the air.

"But before I go consider this a going away gift." Said Yuk.

Yuk flung a throwing knife at Caleb stabbing him in the wrist.

Yuk laughed evilly as she and the Shadow Warrior flew off into the distance.

Caleb removed the knife out of his wrist not knowing that it had left something behind.

"Are you okay, Caleb?" asked Cornelia.

"Nothing a few bandages wouldn't fix. But the thing I'm really concerned about is the fact that my mother is alive somewhere out there." Said Caleb.

Caleb leaned on Cornelia as she started to help him back inside what remained of the house. First she would get Caleb inside then his father.

However, as she started to help him inside what remained of the house no one seemed to notice the evil mark appearing on Caleb's wrist.

That's it for now. Thought I'd add a little twist. See you next time I update. Hopefully I won't be in the spa next time.


	16. Tour and Food in the Basement

Okay I see the last chapter caught at least a few eyes. This is good. Maybe now I'll get back a few readers…if I'm lucky. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Lance took a deep breath as he walked up to the Silver Dragon. He wasn't exactly sure why she wanted him to come tonight, it was supposed to be closed today.

Lance walked up and knocked on the doors.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Haylin, I think you're little friend is at the door." Said Haylin's mother.

"He's here? Oh I wish had more time to prepare!" said Haylin.

Haylin straightened her Chinese dress and went to the front door.

"Wait a minute… 'He'? As in a boy? No one ever told me this friend she was inviting to the restaurant was a boy!" said Haylin's father.

"Well what did you think; she got all dressed up to have a tea party with her teenaged friends?" asked Haylin's mother sarcastically.

"Well…"

"Hon, she's not five years old anymore. She's growing up, but I'm kind of curious about this boy myself."

"Hm…maybe we should check this BOY out, just to make sure he's safe."

"That's a great idea Hon, and if he turns out to be a nice boy we could show him the family photo album!" said Haylin's mother.

"Oh no you two don't!" said a voice.

In walked the former Guardian who looked quite crossed.

"I know this boy! He's a good kid and too shy to try anything! That's one of the reasons why she likes him, the other is because he saved her liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibrary card." She said catching herself.

"Hm… Sounds honest enough."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Haylin answered the door.

"Come on in Lance." Said Haylin.

Lance's jaw dropped as he saw Haylin in a very attractive Chinese dress.

"Well, come on!" said Haylin.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside.

"Now you wait in the basement and I'll bring down you're food." Said Haylin.

"The basement?" asked Lance.

His voice cracked on the word 'basement'.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Basement…

Lance swallowed a large lump in throat as he sat at the table in the basement.

Haylin soon came down with a tray of food and placed it on the table.

The pork buns looked lopsided and the pot stickers looked oddly shaped.

"Dig in!" said Haylin.

Lance forced himself to pick up one of the pot stickers and put it in his mouth.

He started to chew it thoughtfully but soon started to quicken his pace with much enthusiasm.

"This is really good! You're a pretty good cook Haylin!" complimented Lance.

Haylin blushed at his compliment.

Lance finished off the pot stickers and moved on to the pork buns. He devoured them quickly and happily.

Haylin continued to give him the food he had cooked and he had gobbled it down happily.

This went on until Haylin ran out of food.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Said Lance.

"Good because you already ate everything I cooked." Said Haylin.

"And it was all good!" said Lance.

Haylin smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance seemed immobile for a moment but soon a very wide smile appeared on his face in almost a dreamlike state.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Will was still showing Victor around town. They had finally arrived at the park and the end of her tour.

"Thus concludes our tour." Said Will.

"Well I got to tell you Will, this date has been wonderful. This town has some thing my old town doesn't and yet my old town has some things this one doesn't." said Victor.

Will blushed.

"Did you just call my tour a date?" asked Will.

Victor covered his mouth with both hands.

"That's not what I meant! I mean I barely know you…wait no, that's not what I meant either, I mean tours are so not dates! Not that there'd be anything wrong with going out with you I mean you're cute, you're funny…I'm just going to stop talking now." Said Victor.

Will blushed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You really think all that stuff about me?" asked Will.

Before Victor could answer, Blunk popped up out of nowhere startling them both.

"WILL, VICTOR! BIG TROUBLE!" shouted Blunk.

"Damn it Blunk! You gave me a heart attack!" said Victor.

"Blunk, just calm down! Now tell us what's wrong." Said Will.

Blunk took a deep breath as Victor mumbled something about Passlings having horrible timing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day…

Lance had the widest grin on his face which kind of made him look like he was having the best dream a guy could have.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Oscar.

"I don't know, I can't snap him out of it." Said Rodger.

Adam waved his hand in front of Lance's face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" asked Adam.

Lance's face didn't waver.

"Maybe if we poured a bucket on him, what do you think?" asked Rodger.

"All depends, what do you think we should fill the bucket with?" asked Adam.

"Yo Three Stooges Plus One! We're going to be late for school!" said Victor.

"Is it just me or is he a lot more grouchy today?" asked Adam.

"Hurry up! You in particular Rodger, got a bit of a mission for you to do when school is over with." Said Victor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So how's Caleb?" asked Will.

"Not so good. He has the weird tattoo mark where that throwing knife hit him. He keeps a bandage over it to keep up appearances, but he says that it burns." Said Cornelia.

"You're really worried about him huh?" asked Haylin.

"WELL DUH!" shouted Cornelia.

Cornelia walked off in a huff.

Okay people a couple of things. First off seeing the latest episode of W.I.T.C.H is going to change a few things so I need to do some serious thinking on how to make my story still work. Of course Nacrissa still won't be in this story so you understand my difficulty with the whole Caleb's mom thing.


	17. Warriors Gonna Kick Some Ass

Well I've decided. Since Narcrissa is not in this story the Mage will just be the Mage. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Rodger folded his wings as he started to walk into a cave. Oscar was to keep in touch with him telekinetically.

"_**Oscar, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Read you loud and clear Rodger, what's up?"**_

"_**Exactly how far is this cave supposed to go?"**_

"_**Just keep walking. You'll find it eventually."**_

"_**Stupid bookworm!"**_

"_**I heard that!"**_

Rodger continued to walk down the tunnel until he came upon a very large…well he wasn't sure what it was.

The figure standing in front of him was as green as Blunk with a club over his shoulder. He easily dwarfed Rodger as he glared at him.

"What are you?" asked Rodger.

"I'm an ogre! What're you supposed to be? A freak?"

The ogre lightly pushed him with his club.

"I'm a… fallen angel! Yeah that's it!"

"_**God I feel like I need to take a shower!"**_

"_**Don't worry, you'll get one when this whole mess is over with."**_

"Did Yuk send ya?" asked the ogre.

"Um yeah. So you going to let me in or what?"

The ogre grudgingly stepped aside and let Rodger passed.

Rodger walked past him and let out a breath of relief.

"_**That was a close one."**_

"_**I'll say, you almost blew your cover."**_

"_**Shut up Oscar."**_

Rodger entered the center of the cave where the room was filled with goblins, trolls, demons, mordrids, and even a few passlings.

"_**HOLY!"**_

"_**What is it Rodger?"**_

"_**The creatures in this cave…I used to think that over half of these guys were just make believe!"**_

"_**This coming from a guy with wings on his back."**_

"_**Hey! I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one here!"**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile outside the entrance…

Irma was biting her lower lip and pacing behind Oscar who was in Warrior form. The Guardians weren't in their Guardian form because they only did so when needed. If something were to go wrong then they would transform.

"How is he?" asked Irma.

"So far so good." Said Oscar.

"You sure they're not suspicious of him?" asked Irma.

Oscar gave her a smirk.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" asked Oscar.

"No! I am not! Shut up!" said Irma.

Irma stormed off and wondered over to where Adam was still trying to snap Lance back to his senses.

"Come on! Come back to Earth already!" said Adam.

Lance merely continued to smile.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Adam.

"Have you tried splashing him with a bucket of water?" asked Irma.

"Yep, the only thing it did to him was get him wet." Said Adam.

Haylin giggled for a minute causing Adam to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Adam.

A small blush came across Haylin's face.

"Oh nothing." Said Haylin.

Adam's eyes widened as if finally realizing something.

"This is YOUR fault isn't it? You're the one who did this! You turned my brother into a zombie!"

Across from where Adam was accusing a blushing Haylin, Caleb unraveled the cast on his arm to reveal the tattoo mark.

"It's even worse than it was before! It looks like it'll come off your arm and straight at me!" said Cornelia.

"Try not to worry about it." Said Caleb.

"But Caleb…"

"I've got this thing under control. There's no need to worry." Said Caleb.

"But…"

Cornelia's worries were put to rest as she felt his lips against hers. (A/N: blah blah mushy stuff.)

Cornelia smirked. "Well that put my mind at ease."

She suddenly felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Blunk with something in his hand.

"What is it now?" asked Cornelia.

"Mean cranky girl told Blunk to give blonde tramp message." Said Blunk.

Cornelia looked like she had just been slapped.

"Blunk only come to you cause you only blonde girl Blunk know besides Ellyon." Said Blunk.

"Give me that!" said Cornelia.

She snatched it out of Blunk's hands. She opened it and started to read it.

"Caleb this crazy bitch wants to challenge me for the right to be your girlfriend!" said Cornelia.

"Oh no, Sally. Please Cornelia just ignore her. She's nothing but a delusional love crazed woman." Said Caleb.

"Forget it, Caleb! If it's a fight she wants it's a fight she's going to get!" said Cornelia.

Cornelia heard laughing right before she spotted Adam.

"Something funny?" asked Cornelia.

"Yeah, you. She's probably a rebel who's well experienced in fighting, and you, your probably only good at being a Guardian. What do you know about fighting?" asked Adam.

Cornelia opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"And I wouldn't bother asking your boyfriend there for help. I mean don't get me wrong, the guy is a very skilled warrior, he's the only person I know who can beat Victor, but there's too much love between the two of you to go all out during something like training." Said Adam.

"Okay Mr. Einstein, what do you suppose I should do then?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't know. Just saying the whole thing is kind of laughable." Said Adam.

"Hey, why don't you train her Adam? Or should say I say 'Thunder Fist Adam'?" asked a voice.

Oscar, who had suddenly popped out of nowhere, just stood there waiting for an answer.

Adam's jaw dropped for a moment.

"Excuse us for a second." Said Adam.

Adam grabbed Oscar by the wrist and dragged out of ear range of the couple.

"What?" asked Oscar.

"Is there something wrong with you!? I retired remember?!" asked Adam.

"Yeah, because you were bored with how you won your fights so easily."

Cornelia looked back and forth between Adam and Oscar and her boyfriend.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Cornelia.

"I think they're talking about someone to train you." Said Caleb.

"Caleb can I ask you something? Is this Sally girl really a good fighter?" asked Cornelia.

"She made a lot of our weapons back in the day…" started Caleb.

Cornelia sighed to herself. "That's what I thought."

Meanwhile Oscar was smiling smugly at Lance and Haylin.

"_**Lance still has that stupid look on his face!"**_

"_**Oh great! I'm about to be killed and he's grinning like an idiot!"**_

"_**Wait, what?"**_

"**_I've been found out! Now I'm flying for my life towards the cave exit so I suggest you clear a path!"_**

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Oscar.

A black blur shot out of the cave.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Rodger.

An eruption of evil exploded out of the cave entrance.

When it finally stopped the twelve were surrounded.

"This could be a problem." Said Adam.

"Did you really think you could fool ME!?" asked Yuk.

"You mean US, nimrod!" said Cedric.

"Ah shut up, the both of you!" said Rodger.

Will took out the Heart on Candricar.

"Guardians…"

But before she could finish Yuk spat out some black gunk hitting the Heart.

The girls gave a group "Eeeew!"

"Okay, gross…but now on to business! Guardians Unite!" shouted Will.

However, nothing happened.

"Unite! Unite!" shouted Will.

"Save your breath! That gunk I spat onto your little trinket there blocks your power temporarily! The only real problem with that trick is that I can only do it once a day!" said Yuk.

"Than it looks like it's time for us to step up!" said Victor.

"I'm with ya." Said Caleb.

"Oh please, what could the six of you do against an entire army?" asked Cedric.

The boys were starting to feel a little intimidated by the sheer number of lackeys.

"Uh…"

"Victor catch!" shouted Caleb.

Caleb threw something through the air and into Victor's hand.

"What the…?"

Victor was now holding a small metal square.

"It's a gift from Ellyon! Hold it up and shout 'Armor of Meridian'." Shouted Caleb.

Adam started rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ellyon you say?"

Rodger hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" asked Adam.

"Had to bring you back down to Earth, Play Boy!" said Rodger.

"Okay, here goes nothing…Armor of Meridian!" shouted Victor.

A sliver light filled the sky and when it dissipated the Warriors were wearing silver armor. The only thing that wasn't covered in armor was their wings for obvious reasons. Victor smirked as he saw metal stripes covering the Golden Arrow Head which somehow managed to make it look even cooler.

"Now this I can get used to." Said Victor making a fist.

"ATTACK!" shouted Yuk.

(A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG! DON'T SAY I DO! THAT'S WHY I'M PUTTING UP A DISCLAIMER FOR IT! SO DON'T TAKE AWAY MY STORY)

_How many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

The Warriors charged into battle swords out.

_  
I used to be a nerd_

Oscar blocked an attack by a goblin and countered with a leg swipe.

_  
Grew up in the suburbs_

Victor decapitated several demons while wincing. Just because they were willing to kill didn't mean they enjoyed seeing it.

_  
Nothing there ever went wrong_

Adam blocked a punch and countered with a roundhouse.

_  
I made it up in this song_

An axe bounced off of Rodger's armor giving him an opening.

_  
I talk about the hood_

Oscar swung his sword down on a goblin.

_  
I say stuff like it's all good_

Adam started to grapple with an ogre.

_  
Tell people I'm down with all the cool kids downtown_

Adam grunted while throwing the ogre over his shoulder hitting about twenty demons.

_  
When I've never even been there  
_

Lance dive bombed a troll from up above cutting him in half causing him to wince.

_  
How many people wanna kick some ass?_

Caleb, not wanting to miss out on the action, also decided to jump into the fray._  
_

_I do I do_

Victor used his sword to block a club and countered by cutting off the demon's leg.

_  
And how many people sick of holding it back?_

Rodger appeared behind a demon coming up through the shadow.

_  
I am _

Goblins charged towards Lance with their clubs drawn.

_  
Well I am too  
_

In a blink of an eye Lance dashed forward with his sword out. When he reached the opposite end the goblins stood frozen. Then they all collapsed to the ground.

_  
So don't lay another finger on her_

Caleb caught a blade in between the palms of his hands, he threw him into another demon with a shoulder throw.

_  
She's mine and I still want her  
_

Victor used his eyes and spotted a weak spot in the troll he was fighting and with one swipe of his sword took him down.

_If you put your hands upon her  
_

Adam sunk his sword into the ground causing to ground underneath to collapse sending a number of goblins to their doom.

_You're a goner goner  
_

Oscar froze a goblin with his mind before bringing down his sword.

_  
And how many people sick of holding it back?  
_

Victor used his eyes and saw that there was a crack in his opponent's blade. It was only a matter of time before he found a way to shatter it.

_I am I am  
_

Adam launched a series of jabs at a mordrid.

_And how many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Oscar sent several demons flying with a thought wave.

_I would if I could  
_

Victor threw his sword into a mordrid's heart from several miles away.

_  
But I'm really just a sensitive artist  
_

Lance narrowly avoided an axe swing to his head.

_Perpatrating like I am the hardest  
_

Rodger winced as his sword was plunged into a goblin killing it.

_  
So spin your cap around to the back  
_

Lance flew through the air taking notice that several winged demons were following him.

"Oh so you think you think you can keep up huh?"

_You think you rhyme but you can't rap  
_

Lance flew towards the mountain side with the demons right on his trail.

"Well guess what?"

_Loosen that strap a little more  
_

At the last moment Lance flew upwards an inch away from the mountain side. The demons however weren't so lucky as they crashed.

"Adam wasn't exaggerating when he said I was the best flyer."

_Till your axe hits the floor  
_

Lance started spinning in mid-air with his sword sort of making him a living buzz saw as he plowed through the enemies.

_  
Flip off your fans  
_

Oscar used his telekinetic powers to drop a giant rock on some goblins.

_Make em cheer  
_

Passlings ran in fear of the Warriors.

_Try to look sincere  
_

Caleb blocked every blow sent his way by three trolls. At the last second he ducked and did a leg swipe sending them all to the ground.

_Anger today's fashion  
_

Rodger let out a war cry as he slew a goblin.

_So sing another song about bashing someone's head in  
_

Adam accidentally bashed in a demon's head.

"Whatever works."

_  
How many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Victor delivered a barrage of counter strikes to his multi-opponents.

_I do I do  
_

Caleb did a back flip from an axe swing made by a goblin but managed to counter with a bicycle kick to the chin.

_And how many people sick of holding it back?  
_

Adam performed a suplex on a troll.

_I am  
_

Oscar was spinning a goblin in mid air above his head using telekinesis.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be."

_Well I am too  
_

Victor ran his sword through the torso of a troll.

_  
So don't lay another finger on her  
_

Adam caught a punch with one hand and started to tighten his grip on it. With a sickening crack he broke the bones.

_She's mine and I still want her  
_

Caleb did a few punch combos knocking out a goblin.

_If you put your hands upon her  
_

Rodger had managed to disarm a goblin and smiled at him confidently.

_You're a goner goner  
_

Victor cut off a demon's arm.

_  
And how many people sick of holding it back?  
_

Lance did an almost 90 degree lean backwards to avoid a lethal blow.

_I am I am  
_

Caleb ducked under a punch to deliver a punishing blow to the gut.

_And how many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Oscar and Adam flew towards an ogre spinning in a spiral delivering a devastating blow to the stomach.

_I would if I could  
_

The two fell to the ground more exhausted than they thought they'd be. But they forced themselves up knowing there was no time for rest.

_  
But I'm really just a sensitive artist  
_

Victor every now and then would check on Will with his super vision just to make sure she was okay.

_Perpatrating like I am the hardest  
_

Adam delivered a powerful uppercut.

_Acting like I'm not the smartest  
_

Rodger punted a passling like a football.

_I'm really just a sensitive artist  
_

Caleb did hand stand to avoid a swipe, he caught his opponent's wrist with his legs and sent him flying with a flip.

_  
Awwwww Yeahhhh  
_

Adam landed on two goblins from up above.

_  
So don't lay another finger on her  
_

Rodger appeared in front of Yuk with a cocky smirk on his face.

_She's mine and I still want her  
_

"Come on bat girl, show me what you got!" challenged Rodger.

_If you put your hands upon her  
_

The two started to perform a swordfight in mid air.

_You're a goner goner  
_

Cedric landed in front of Adam with a death glare. He had a score to settle with the young Warrior. He lunged forward, fangs out, until...

CLANK!

Cedric's fangs had failed to penetrate Adam's armor. He waved a finger in front of his face in a 'uh-uh-uh' manor before delivering a punishing blow to the head.

_  
And how many people sick of holding it back?  
_

Victor made an upward slash cutting a goblin in half.

_I am I am  
_

Adam had grabbed Cedric's new armored arm and started punching him in the face with it.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

_And how many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Adam started swinging Cedric around by the tail spinning faster and faster.

_  
I said how many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Adam finally let go sending Cedric flying through the air until he hit Yuk.

_How many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

Rodger flew out of the way as Yuk and Cedric fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_Whatcha gonna do when your sick of holding it back?  
_

Victor and Caleb ended up back to back surrounded by the enemy. They looked towards each other and nodded.

_I think I kick some ass  
_

The two started to use team work fighting as if they were mirror images.

_How many people wanna kick some ass?  
_

The five Warriors regrouped while Victor found some cover.

_I would if I could  
_

"Time we finished this!" said Victor.

_  
But I'm really just a sensitive artist  
_

They put their swords in a circle which started to glow with a golden light.

_Perpatrating like I am the hardest  
_

A multicolored beam of energy shot forward hitting the remaining troops.

_Acting like I'm not the smartest  
_

The Warriors fell to the ground completely exhausted.

_I'm really just a sensitive artist  
_

Victor gave Yuk a victorious smile even though now he could only see through one eye.

_Honest_

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, bat girl!" exclaimed Victor.

Yuk glared at the holder of the Golden Arrowhead.

"We'll take a lost this time but don't think you'll get off so easily the next time!" said Yuk.

Caleb glared at her as she started to fly away.

"She thinks that was easy?"

Well people I'm sorry it took me so long to update this friggin thing but once I heard this song I had to put it in this story. It's a long one I admit it but hopefully it was worth it.


End file.
